


The One Who Laughs Last.

by Chillwavves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Isaac Lahey, Grief/Mourning, Isaac is a puppy, Isaac turns into a cub, Kitsune, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, RIP Allison Argent, Scott and Kira aren't a thing, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werefox Stiles, Werejaguars, Werewolf Mates, pack momma stiles, stiles is a good mommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillwavves/pseuds/Chillwavves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles clawed at his chest, the constant ache and burn there. He gasped, eyes wide and pupils blown.</p><p>(This will not be continued but I will leave this up for those who wish to read it anyways. Due to the turn Teen wolf has taken, I no longer watch the show and and have moved on. This is old and makes me uncomfortable now as I have no desire to write this; I hate how i started it and continued it without care.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic ive written in the teen wolf fandom, I tried so i apologise if it is not good so.

Stiles clawed at his chest, the constant ache and burn there. He gasped, eyes wide and pupils blown.

"Let me in Stiles, why won't you let me in?" The voice snickered, slowly creeping into his mind; taking control of all his senses. 

He wasn't a fool, he knew he was doomed. Couldn't do anything but struggle, but he knew he'd loose to the nogitsune. It would take over his body, pretend to live his life and lastly, it would take his mind. 

Stiles panted and writhed against the grass of the forest, slapping fists into the grass, pulling madly. Until, he relaxed, going numb. He felt himself become heavy, his eyes closing slowly while his breathing slowed.

"That's it. You're listening, such a good boy. Your mother would be proud." That was the last thing Stiles heard before his world turned black.

-

He woke with a start. His feet had dragged him towards his house, legs heavy with exhaustion. He felt oddly cold, looking down briefly, he noticed the odds.  
His clothes, torn and bloody. His shoes seemed to be missing as well.

He gasped, feeling his chest ache, his feet slowing down into soft steps; trudging inside the house.

The floorboards creaked under his feet. Stiles knew his father wasn't home, he could sense it. That was good. 

Stumbling towards the bathroom, he slammed the door open and stood in front of the mirror.

His eyes had dark bags underneath, his cheek sunken in and hallow, his lips cracked and bleeding. His eyes seemed distant, like he wasn't there.

Of course he wasn't, he was going fucking insane, being left alone with his thoughts while something took over his body. The blood on his hands and clothes was not his, he knew this.

The nogitsune killed.  
Someone innocent. Someone who had done nothing wrong. It wanted to kill for the pain, the fear, the chaos. 

It fed off the pain.

Somehow, so did Stiles.

They were one now.

It had already swallowed him whole.

-

The next day, Stiles noticed it dragging his body towards Derek's. Pack meeting.  
He - it - knew everyone was there.  
It wanted to kill; to feed.

Creeping inside the home, it moved his body into the front room, noticing how everyone was interacting with each other.

"Stiles! Glad you could finally make it!" Scott smiled, jumping up and slapping a hand on the boys back.

Stiles, no, It smiled and nodded. "Sorry, I was at dad's office."

How lame, Stiles barely talked to his father anymore, he knew the man didn't trust him anymore.

Scott nodded and moved back slightly while Derek stepped forward, sniffing softly.

"That isn't Stiles." The older man announced, wolfed out with anger.

Stiles grinned wickedly and shook his head. "No, Stiles isn't here, Derek. He's gone." It laughed darkly, enjoying the screams of Stiles begging and his cries.


	2. The One Who Laughs Last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like adding another chapter, this one sucks though. Sounded better in my head.

Stiles was going insane.

Or maybe he already had, he wouldn't doubt it. He was so lonely, being left alone inside your head was agonizing. All he saw was darkness, little flickers of white at times. Sometimes it would allow him to see through his eyes, see where it was taking him. God, Stiles was beginning to go crazy. He hoped it didn't hurt his pups.

The pack knew that Stiles wasn't there anymore, they knew the nogitsune took over their mothers body, leaving a shell of what was once Stiles in their wake.

-

"So this thing, the nogitsune, is slowly killing Stiles?" Scott asked, turning to focus his attention on Deaton. 

"In a way, yes. The nogitsune is taking over his senses, maybe it already has, i don't know for sure. It's eating him up inside his mind, Stiles isn't technically gone per say, he's here. Just not in control of his body." The man informed, locking eyes with each member of the pack.

Erica cocked her eyebrow, her face not showing any emotion. "So let me get this straight, Stiles can not control his body, but you said he's here. What do you mean, exactly?"

Deaton nodded and smiled weakly. "The boy is trapped in his mind. I'm surprised actually, the nogitsune could choose to rid of Stiles, but it's kept him for quite a long time. It may be planning something."

"It's keeping Stiles captive for a reason," Derek said slowly, finally speaking. "But why? Why have someone who is scrawny like Stiles, weak and powerless? Yet human. What does it want with him?"

"Stiles body is like a vessel for it, it's feeding off him for now. It may take over the host and kill to feed off chaos. Stiles is not safe, you all need to be quick. The boy is in danger."

Isaac whimpered behind Erica, clawing at her jacket while looking down. Even Erica, the girl who acted tough in front of others, was looking to be in pain.

Stiles was like their mother, in a way. Always watching after them; making sure they ate healthy, making sure they completed their homework, making sure they were nurtured and happy.  
They couldn't loose him.

-

The nogitsune stalked down the hallways of the school, whistling a chilling tune. "Oh Stiles," it cooed. "What's wrong, child? Be thankful you're not dead."

Stiles made a weak attempt of a noise, growing restless. His eyes felt heavy and his chest felt tight. At this point, he didn't care if it killed him. He was already dying anyways.

"Stiles!" Scott growled out, seeing the nogitsune ahead in the hallway. He felt anger in his veins, all he saw was red. That thing was killing his best friend; his brother and yet his pack mother.

The nogitsune sighed heavily and turned slowly, facing the alpha. "Yes, McCall?" It hissed.

"You're killing him, what do you want with him anyways?" Scott demanded, slowly approaching. "Let him go." 

"Ah," it laughed. "I can't do that. You see, your friend is doing me a favour. He's keeping me alive but soon he'll be gone. So just leave, puppy." 

Derek snarled and attacked from behind, slamming its body down with Deaton behind.

"You bastard." The older man growled.

-

Stiles body felt heavy, he could feel his limbs so that was a plus. Maybe.  
He clenched his eyes before opening them while sitting up.

"Easy Stiles," Derek spoke softly, resting a hand on his mate's back. "Be slow." 

Stiles looked up groggily and nodded slowly. "My body hurts, Der." He whimpered. "Where's the pups? Did I hurt them?" 

Derek shook his head and whistled; the door flying open and the pack crowding inside their room. 

"Stiles," Isaac whimpers and slowly crawled on the bed, nuzzling his face into his pack mothers shoulder, his scent calming him. "Mom." 

Even Erica and Boyd crawled on the bed to get close to the boy, bathing in his scent.

Derek smiled softly to himself, his mate was okay. But he knew Stiles would be scared for awhile, looking out of his surroundings.


	3. Mourning Ritual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> down the trenches i will go   
> fight the armies on my own   
> I alone 
> 
> ~
> 
> Stiles couldn't help but scream until his voice went hoarse. He couldn't help but cry until his eyes were sore and dry, puffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this. Make it longer and add different things to this story. I tend to make it my own, not just from season 3B, so I apologise if you do not like it. 
> 
> The title of this chapter is literally a band.

Ever since the incident with the fox, the pack has been around Stiles 24/7. Never letting their Luna out of their sight, Derek never letting his mate out of his sight. Sure Stiles thought it was cute at first but now it started to irritate the hell out of him. He couldn't even be alone at his own home without a wolf outside his window. 

Stiles understood Isaac making sure he was okay, the pup had already lost both his human parents, so it was understood he wanted his Alpha and Luna to be alright. But the others were too much for Stiles to handle.

-

Stiles groaned in frustration, looking at the pack. "Guys, I don't need help every time I get up or even lift a finger, I'm not going to break!" 

Scott frowned and shook his head. "Derek said for us to help you, you're still healing from the nogitsune. You're weak." 

Stiles looked at Scott offended and shook his head. "No i am not weak, I'm perfectly fine so stop treating me like glass." He snarled and rolled his eyes. Oh wow, Derek was certainly rubbing off on him. "Go run, outside now. I need to talk to your alpha." 

The teenagers grumbled under their breathes while running outside the Hale home, though Isaac was the only one lingering behind. 

"A-are you okay, Mo-Stiles?" Isaac stuttered softly with a blush, feeling embarrassed for almost letting the mom part slip past his lips. He probably knew Stiles would be uncomfortable, he understood. Isaac's own mother was uncomfortable and his father was just a monster. 

Stiles mentally cooed and shook his head with a fond smile. "No no, I'm fine Isaac, it's okay." He murmured and nudged his shoulder against the boys. "Son." He teased playfully while pulling Isaac into his arms for a hug.

Isaac purred softly and nuzzled into his Luna's touch, loving how Stiles gave him extra attention than the others. He often felt special in Derek's and Stiles eyes.

-

Excruciating pain is all Stiles felt while laying in bed.   
White pain flashed through his body, his limbs aching. He groaned while throwing his head to the side, taking in the red letters on the alarm clock. It read 3:00 a.m. 

Great. He just loved to be up that early while in pain. 

Whimpering, Stiles reached a hand out to his right, trying to feel for Derek. "Derek," he mumbled. 

Derek groaned in his sleep while turning on his side. "Shut up Stiles, it's too early." 

Stiles gaped at his mate and scoffed, well tried to. "My body hurts Derek, wake the fuck up." He hissed while clenching his eyes shut, suddenly his eyelids felt too heavy to keep open.

Derek huffed and sat up, turning the bedside lamp on. The soft glow lighting up the master bedroom.  
Looking down at his human mate, Derek frowned. "Stiles? Stiles wake up, what's wrong?" He asked quickly, noticing the teenagers body went suddenly stif.

Stiles groaned and forced his eyes open, huffing a breath out. "My body's sore, it aches all over."

Derek let out a relief of a chuckle and nodded. "I think you over did it the other day, Stilinski. Your body is exhausted."

Stiles frowned and nodded slowly, sighing. 

"I think Isaac wants to make sure you're okay as well," Derek laughed and nodded towards the door. "Isaac, you can come in and stop creeping." 

Isaac blushed while swinging the door open, instantly crawling next to Stiles and resting his head in the crook of his neck. "I was worried." He muttered. 

Stiles hummed and wrapped a limp arm around his pup. "I'm okay Isaac, I'm alright." He soothed, feeling the teen tense under his arm. 

Derek looked happy, even though his face was in a permanent frown. Though Stiles knew that little smile was a reserved one, usually for himself or Isaac. 

-

When Stiles woke up again, it was noon.   
The warm sun shining through the blinds, he cursed.   
His body felt warm, he knew Derek kept putting hanging the curtains off. 

'Lazy bastard.' He thought.

Feeling someone stir on him, he looked down at his chest and noticed Isaac's mop of hair against his chin. He stifled a giggle and nudged the wolf.

"Isaac, baby, I need you to wake up." Stiles murmured, in his head Stiles wondered if this situation looked weird.   
Well probably not, he's been taking care of his own father since his mother passed. So it was like another thing to him, a mothers instinct. If you will.

Isaac whimpered and looked up towards his Luna with puppy-eyes. "Stiles," he whined. "Can't we stay in bed and cuddle? Please?" 

Stiles snorted and shook his head. "Sorry pup, we can't. I'm pretty sure your siblings haven't killed each other. Yet." He teased and nudged at his shoulder again. "So get up for me." 

Isaac pouted and nodded, slowly curling himself away from his mother, wanting the loving touch back. He wanted nothing but to be in his pack parents arms.

-

Derek made a strangled noise against his mates legs in the den room. "He's so attached to us now, Stiles. He's been awfully clingy with you. Did you notice that?" 

Stiles frowned and shrugged. Actually it never occurred to him that Isaac had indeed been clingy lately, always hanging off his arms.   
"Since you've mentioned it, yeah. He's always near us, wanting our attention."

"I think he's scared for our safety, especially yours."

"Maybe he's just worried." Stiles mumbled and on that note, Isaac strolled into the room. Planting himself between his Alpha's.

Stiles cooed and took Isaac into his arms like a baby, his head against his chest. "Hello Isaac." 

Isaac blushed and shoved his face into Stiles chest. "Moooom, stop." He mumbled.

Stiles snorted and shook his head with a smirk. "Sorry, but I can't, my little baby." He cooed jokingly.

Isaac huffed but closed his eyes anyways, Stiles heartbeat lulling him to sleep. Almost.

Derek chuckled from his spot on the floor while reaching a hand up in Isaac's hair, scratching his scalp gently. He was glad his betas and mate got along just nicely, obviously he knew they would since they were all friends before Stiles and him mated. He was just glad they still were close. But now, it was sort of different. Stiles was their mother in a way.

 

Isaac hummed while pushing his head into his Alpha's hand, cuddling into his mothers warmth. 

-

On days like these, Stiles couldn't help but feel empty inside. His heart aching in a loss, mourning. 

He couldn't help the fact that he murdered one of his pups lover, his own friend. He murdered Allison. 

Even though Scott would always reassure him that it wasn't actually - him - that killed Allison, it was the nogitsune. No matter how many times Scott would tell him this, he couldn't help but feel awful. He knows it wasn't him, but Stiles had killed Allison with his own hands, it angered him that he couldn't have told Scott. 

Warned him.

He couldn't help but scream until his voice went hoarse. He couldn't help but cry until his eyes were sore and dry, puffy. 

Stiles mourned each day.

And nothing could heal the hole in his chest.

-

On days like these, the betas knew to leave their mother alone.

Even Derek knew to leave Stiles alone, nothing they did or could say would help the teenaged boy.

-

Stiles curled in the king sized bed, hoping to hide himself away from the world. To get away from the guilt and pain.

All he heard was the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the glass of the windows, the room, oddly cold. 

He shivered under the blanket, pulling the soft material closer to his thin body. He sobbed his heart out, stuffing the pillow into his mouth to hide the screams from his pups. 

Even though they were werewolves, they heard everything. But he liked to pretend they couldn't heard his mourning.

-

Downstairs, in the den, the pack whimpered; feeling something in their chests for their Luna. The boy who nurtured them, loved them. They couldn't help but cry themselves, for Stiles.

Derek sat in the chair near the window, staring out into the empty street. He felt a tug of pain at his chest, knowing his mate was hurting.

And he couldn't do anything about it but sit there and listen to the loud cries.


	4. Going To Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a filler, really. It probably isnt well written(it isnt. I can not write for shit).

The week trudged on, so painfully slow, Stiles thought. All he had done was lie in bed, scream, cry and scream and cry some more. 

Honestly, it was beginning to tire Stiles into a dead human being, really. Hell, the boy could barley keep his eyes open and dry for more than a minute. His vocal cords felt like they've torn; he wouldn't doubt it either. He's been so weak, dreading the days until the full moon.

-

"Hey Stiles," Erica asked while opening the door slowly, peeking her head inside. "Stiles? Get up." She snorted when her eyes landed on the lump underneath the duvet. "Derek wants you up and down cooking, we're hungry."

Stiles rolled his eyes under the covers and huffed. "No. You can make something for your selves, I am not your slave. Now get out." 

Erica was pretty sure her jaw dropped to the floor. She gaped at the fluff of thick material in shock.  
Was Stiles really talking to her like that? "Uh, okay.." she mumbled unsure while slowly walking out.

 

Stiles mumbled under his breath while slowly getting up, knocking the bedside lamp over in the process. "Fucking wolves, thinking my life revolves around them."

-

"So he's not coming down?" Scott asked, looking up at Erica from his spot at the kitchen bar. "Why not?"

Erica scoffed and rolled her eyes. Scott could be so clueless at times, really. "He said he's not our 'slave' and that we can cook for ourselves."   
The she-wolf huffed and looked towards the dark shadow in the corner of the kitchen. "Well, Derek, what are you going to do about it?"

Derek rolled his eyes and un-crossed his arms from his chest. "He's right. You are all old enough to care for yourself." Though the Alpha was unsure why his mate was being cold towards them, did they do something wrong? 

Boyd's eyes darted around the room then back towards the Alpha. "But he's the Luna, Derek. That is literally his job to care for us all. Stiles even knows his role of this pack, you told him once you both mated." The teenager rolled his eyes and stood. "You all sort this out, I'm going home." 

Derek snapped his head towards his beta and growled lowly. "No you aren't, you're going to stay here and help us. Now sit down." 

Isaac parted his lips slowly and spoke up. "Maybe he's just annoyed and wants to be left alone?"

Erica shook her head and lowered her head onto her arms. "No, he seemed pissed, not annoyed. I'm actually worried."

Derek raised a brow and nodded, humming softly. "Alright. We'll give him space for now until he seems comfortable to come around us, just because this is happening doesn't mean we'll stop training." 

The betas groaned and huffed while Derek cracked a grin.

-

Isaac whimpered and shook his head. "No, I don't want to be the one to get hurt." 

"But you're like Stiles' baby, so maybe if you're hurt, he's sure to come!" Scott smiled wide after his explanation, looking towards Derek. "I'm right, aren't i?" He mumbled, smug.

Erica and Boyd rolled their eyes, mumbling under their breathes. Though Derek nodded and chuckled. "Yes Scott you're correct, sorry Isaac. We need to see if Stiles is okay so, you'll be the one hurt. Boyd, Erica, get him." 

Isaac swears his head whipped around so fast he wasn't sure how he hadn't gotten whiplash. The two teens ran after the lanky-blonde haired kid, both pushing and shoving at Isaac harshly. 

-

Isaac howled in pain, on the dirt floor with sweat running down his forehead with his eyes clenched shut.

"I'm hoping this works, or they just hurt him for nothing." Scott muttered under his breath, the front door to the Hale manor bursting open and there was Stiles, running out.

"What's wrong?! Why is Isaac hurt?" Stiles rushed out while dropping to his knees near the wolf who was down on the ground in pain. "Isaac, what's wrong? Can you tell mummy what's wrong?" He cooed while brushing the boys curls from his eyes.

Isaac peeled his eyes open and stared up at his Luna curiously. "Stiles?" 

"Yeah pup?" Stiles murmured and helped the boy sit up slowly. "What hurts?" 

"My back and arm," Isaac whimpered and tried snuggling closer to his pack mother, seeking comfort and kisses. "Help me please."

Stiles chuckled softly and leaned down to press soft kisses on Isaac's forehead, holding his youngest pup close. 

-

Hours after the accident, Stiles sat on his and Derek's bed with Isaac practically laying in his lap. The Luna murmured sweet reassuring in his pups ear, hoping to soothe Isaac into a nap. But Isaac refused, the teen wanted to be close to his mother, he wanted to see if what Erica said was true. Was Stiles pissed at them?

Well it didn't look like it. Stiles wanted to be close to all his pups, especially Isaac since the boy was hurt.

-

Stiles wasn't sure why he felt..angry? Annoyed? Pissed?

He was scared. Why did he feel the need to leave the home and never come back? Something inside his mind kept telling him to hurt the pack and Derek. But Stiles couldn't. He could not hurt his pups and his mate. The fact that something was telling him to harm his pack was frightening, Stiles wondered if it had something to do with the effect of the nogitsune.


	5. Give Me Touch Just So I Can Feel Something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you there, Satan? It's me, Stiles. I thought I saw you, today, and waved madly like some fevered groupie to get your attention. Hell continues to unfold an interesting, exciting place, and I've begun to learn some rudimentary demonology so I won't feel like an idiot forever. Really, there's almost no time to feel homesick.

Are you there, Satan? It's me, Stiles. I thought I saw you, today, and waved madly like some fevered groupie to get your attention. Hell continues to unfold an interesting, exciting place, and I've begun to learn some rudimentary demonology so I won't feel like an idiot forever. Really, there's almost no time to feel homesick. 

~

The room felt oddly cold, to Stiles. icy temperature brought goose bumps to the boys' thin arms, little dots scattered around the fair skin.   
The steam coming from the tea on the coffee-table was starting to falter, the faint glow from the tv was the only thing dimming the dark room. Isaac's lanky body stirring in his arms, the teenagers curls sticking out everywhere.

Stiles sniffled and coughed softly. His body felt weak and limp, his arms and legs felt like noodles, mind foggy.

"Mom?" A tiny voice asked, bring Stiles back to reality.

Stiles hummed quietly and looked down to the boy in his arms. "Yes, Isaac?" 

"Are you okay? Your heartbeat is off," the teenager mumbled while tapping Stiles' chest softly. "You smell funny, too."

Stiles' eyebrows bunched up while he shrugged slightly, honestly he didn't feel right. At all. 

"I'm fine, Isaac. I'm okay." 

-

Stiles shuddered while pulling his coat tighter against his frame, though it didn't do much to keep him warm. He mentally cursed at himself for losing his keys in his bedroom. No keys meant no keep, so that resulted in Stiles walking home from the library at midnight.

The weather was gloomy tonight; dark clouds looming over the town, winds blowing harder each minute, the slight drizzle of rain. The weather was awfully calming yet frightening. 

The lampposts didn't do much, just dimming the street slightly. Stiles let out an annoyed sigh, shuffling his feet against the pavement. A rustling movement near the alley towards his left caught his attention, causing his heartbeat to speed up.

He wasn't stupid. Stiles kept walking well practically speeding up his pace, hoping to get home sooner. He didn't dare to stop and search what had made the noise.

"Hey boy!" 

'Oh god,' Stiles thought.

"Pretty boy stop walkin' and come 'ere!" 

Stiles stilled, his hands shaking while he tugged his lip under his teeth. "Oh god, oh god." He muttered shakily.

The man slowly walked behind Stiles, his hands trailing over the boys body, finally resting at his hips. "My my, you're a pretty one, that. You'll do just fine." 

Stiles whimpered and slapped at the mans hands, jerking his body away. "Don't touch me!" He shouted, instantly regretting it when the back of the mans hand connected with his cheek. 

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Stiles." The man drawled out, looking behind Stiles' head and nodding. "Now be a good girl and sleep."

Stiles felt a thump against the back of his head, his eyes felt heavy. He gingerly reached a hand up, touching the spot and pulling it back. Something wet touched his fingertips. He looked down at his hand and saw blood.

His blood.

Then, his world went black.

-

"Has anyone seen Stiles?" Derek asked, pushing the doors to the den open. "He's not answering his phone, I keep getting voicemail."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, rather quickly. "What do you mean he's not answering? He has to be, he said he was walking here."

Erica snorted and stood up from her place next to Boyd, shaking her curls over her shoulder. "You're so dense, McCall."

"Shut it, Erica." Derek warned and shot her a glare. "Why was he walking, Scott? What about his jeep? Couldn't he had driven?"

"Well yeah, but he forgot his keys at home so he said he was walking here." Scott spoke while also getting up, grabbing his phone. "From the library, it isn't far." 

Derek nodded and grabbed his keys. "Come on, we're going to look for him."

-

Stiles awoke to a soft noise of whistling, a tune his mother used to sing to him as a kid. But yet, this noise didn't feel right. 

"Ah, good, you're awake, my bride." 

That voice, it sounded familiar to the teenage boy, he's heard it before. 

"What? What do you mean bride?" Stiles slurred while taking in his surroundings, his wrists shackled up on the brick wall. His body limply hung, sagging over. "You do realise I am a dude, right?" He chuckled hoarsely. "I am - not - your bride." 

The man chuckled and tsk'd, shaking a finger in front of Stiles' eyes. "Oh sweet boy, that's where you're wrong. You are, my bride. All mine," he hummed. "You belong to me, not that..wolf." 

Stiles coughed and spit, tipping his head back. "No, I don't belong to anyone. Not you nor Derek."

"You're his mate, aren't you? Well, was his mate."

"No, I was never his mate. We're not bonded," Stiles muttered and closed his eyes shut. "I'm just their Luna." 

The mysterious man shrugged, a smirk on his lips while letting his hands roam over Stiles' chest. "You'll do well then, mothering comes easy to you." 

Stiles shuddered in disgust, feeling dirty and used. That's all he was, the packs Luna. He was just there beside Derek, to mother and nurture the kids. He wasn't the older mans mate, at all. 

-

"Can you smell him?" Erica asked, her head snapping around in every direction in the alley. "I can't get anything."

"Me either," Boyd supplied while shaking his head. "He's been here though." He said while pointing towards Stiles' phone laying in a puddle of rain. 

Derek growled, low in his chest with his eyes blood red. "We need to find him, this doesn't smell right." 

Scott stared up at his Alpha from his position on the ground, confusion written over his face. "What do you mean 'it doesn't smell right'?" 

"Ever heard of chemosignals? They can give off anger, fear, disgust. Take a deep breath. Tell me what you feel." 

Scott nodded and closed his eyes slowly, inhaling deeply. 

"What do you smell?"

"Distress. Fear."

"Exactly, he was struggling."

"From who?"

"That's what I'm confused about. There was more than one person here, maybe four or five. Their scent, I've never smelt it. It's foreign, do you recognize it?"

Scott nodded and inhaled again, opening his eyes. "I've smelt it at school before. They always harass Stiles," the boy mumbled, frantically pushing words out. "They call him pretty, call him princess and everything. They treat Stiles like a female, except he isn't."

-

Stiles coughed and rubbed his wrists softly, looking up slowly. "What am I doing here?" 

"Well we're here to measure you, sweetie," an older woman smiled, holding the measurement tape out. "To get your measurements. For your dress."

Stiles snapped his head at the women. "Dress? I'm not a woman. I do not wear dresses." He snarled, taken back.

"But you're the bride, it's your wedding, lovely."

Stiles sniffed and shivered, feeling someone jab at his hip. The pale moonlight shining in the room from the windows, lighting up the small room.

"Is the full moon tonight?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes sir," The woman hummed while moving towards Stiles chest. "Isn't it perfect? To be married on a full moon." She sighed dreamily, smiling so wide Stiles was sure her face hurt.

"Yeah," Stiles muttered and closed his eyes. "Perfect." 

-

"They're here, I know they are." Scott nodded towards the dark building, looking at Derek. "He's inside."

Derek nodded and sniffed at the air. "Stiles is here, he is. We need to hurry and go inside."

Isaac frowned and pointed towards the men in black at the doors. "How are we getting inside? There's people guarding the doors and I'm sure guarding Stiles." 

Derek growled at Isaac, stepping closer to the beta in warning. 

Boyd stepped forward and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Stop it, Lahey has a point. We need a plan."

Erica shook her head. "No, we enter through the roof, that's the only way. We make our way into the attic, I'm   
positive no one guards attics."

Derek inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, nodding. "Fine," the man mumbled and felt the claws retracting from his palms. "We go in the attic, find stiles and leave." 

"Won't be that hard," Isaac mumbled and nudged at Derek's arm. "I can smell him, he's on the third floor." 

Derek stood still, quickly bring Isaac towards his chest to hug him tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much." He mumbled in the boys hair. It was rare, when Derek would usually show affection towards the pups, but he loved it. And so did they.

-

Stiles looked around, he was alone. They trusted him to stay still in the room. The women left with the other men for pins, Stiles recalls. 

'Stupid, just leave me alone.'

Stiles' head snapped up, hearing a faint noise from the attic. He smelt and felt, his mate and pups. A soft smile tugging at his lips, his heart beat speeding up in anticipation.

-

"He hears us!" Scott spoke out, jabbing at the attic door. Isaac nodded, along with Erica and Boyd.   
Hearing their mothers faint heartbeat gave them reassuring, yeah, they'd find Stiles.

-

The young boy in the room sighed heavily and closed his eyes, resting his head against the cool wall. He knew what was happening. His body kept getting weak, each day. Tonight he'd be the most vulnerable, then the nogitsune would surely come again. 

"Oh Stiles," it called out in a dark whisper. "Such a good boy, you know I'm here, don't you?" 

"Not now, please. Please not now." He spoke while whimpering softly.

"Fine. But I'll be back for you. Your puppies are here." It snickered.

-

"Just keep look out, okay? Whistle or something to notify us if someone comes." Derek ordered Isaac, pointing around the hallway. "Boyd, try opening the door." 

Boyd nodded, stepping back a few good inches before running shoulder-first into the door. "Got it." He groaned and cradled his shoulder. 

Erica rolled her eyes and quickly ran to Stiles' side, shaking his shoulders. "Mom? Wake up, wake up mom." She mumbled frantically, slapping her hand across the boys cheek. 

Stiles' eyes shot open, gasping and coughing. "O-ow," he mumbled. "What's with the slapping?" He joked and wrapped his arms around the girl as tight as he could.

The rest of the pack stumbled in, all pushing each other to be near their Luna. Though Derek stood by the door, a reserved smile on his lips for his mate.

Stiles was okay, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary of this chapter is from the book 'DAMNED' by Chuck Palahniuk xx hope i spelt his last name right, but whatever. Also im sorry this was crap but im not really sorry soz.


	6. Fleet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> Why won't you die?  
> your blood in mine  
> we'll be fine  
> then your body will be mine
> 
> ~

Everything passed in a blur, Stiles never kept track of his surroundings, just moving around slowly in life. 

He never felt the need to nurture the pack anymore, not even Derek, his said 'mate.' He always chose to stay in his own home, finding little comfort there.

It always lurked in the shadows, hiding behind the curtains or under his bed, waiting for the perfect moment to slip back inside. Just waiting. 

-

Stiles heaved a deep breath, his knuckles white from gripping the steel examination table in Deaton's too hard. 

"He's back, Deaton."

The Vet gave a short hum, taking a few steps to the shelves hung on the walls. His fingers skimming across the spines of the tattered books, only stopping on a black leather book with a imagine of a foxes tail on the bind. "It wants your power, Stiles," the man muttered. "You've always been powerful, more powerful than your mother." 

Stiles gave a huff and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady his breathing. He let up his strength on the table, knowing he could do some damage. "What do I do then? How do I keep him out?" 

Deaton hummed, throwing the black book on the table, crossing his arms over his chest. "In Japanese folklore, stories depict the Kitsune as intelligent beings and possessing magical abilities, the grow with age and wisdom. This book should give you some basic knowledge, though you'd also have to read on Nogitsune."

Picking up the book his his pale hands, Stiles nodded while ghosting his hand over the old material, he already knew this. He's been a fox since birth. A shock ran into his fingertips, a smirk appearing on his thin lips. "Thanks Doc, I'll go now to read." He flashed a grin towards the vet and bounced out the door.

 

'Trickster,' it chuckled darkly. 'You can try all you want, Genim. You know you can never rid me." 

'I can try, fucker.' 

-

The glow of the laptop illuminated the small room, a pile of open books crowding the boys bed, sheets of information scattered over the floor. 

"Kitsune have the ability to posses a human form, employing this ability to trick others," Stiles muttered aloud. "Inari's Kitsune are white, a color of gold omen. Posses the power to ward off evil, particularly to aid against troublesome Nogitsune, those spirit foxes who do not serve Inari." 

The teen heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, shortly opening them up quickly. Flipping pages, Stiles hummed low in his throat. "Nogitsune is much like the Kitsune, though refusing to serve under Inari, much prefer to cause havoc and turmoil amongst humans and other fox spirits." 

Stiles read quickly, shoving the book off his knees and replacing it with his laptop. He typed fast while thinking quick, clicking his tongue in anticipation. He noticed his legs thumping restlessly, had he taken his adderall today? Shaking his thoughts from his head, he continued to type. His eyes skimmed across the webpage, drinking in all the information he could on Nogitsune and Kitsune. 

'Oh Genim, you know what we are. You no longer serve under Inari.' 

It laughed, sending a chill up the boys spine. 

-

A soft tapping on the window made the boy jump from his position on his bed. Rapidly blinking, Stiles stumbled towards the glass pane, unlocking the entrance. "Hello?" He asked, a frown settling on his lips. 

"Hello Stiles," a voice called. "How many tails have you got? I'm curious to know you." 

Stiles jumped again, leaning out the window to climb on the roof. "Why should I tell you?" 

There, stood Noshiko, Kira's mother. "Because I know Kitsune when I see one, so how many? Nine?" 

"Try eleven, actually." Stiles snorted and jumped from the rooftop, landing gracefully in front of the older woman. "My wisdom is strong, my strength is too much. Now tell me, Noshiko, you know I was void. But honestly, you couldn't sense me long ago?" 

Noshiko smiled, shaking her head slowly. "No Stiles, I could not. That is surprising, not even your little wolves know yet?" 

"No they do not, and I plan to keep it that way until the full moon." 

"We both know why I'm here, come with me. We have much to learn." 

-

"The Nogitsune uses flies, as messengers. Anyone that the Nogitsune has been able to control has ingested a fly." Noshiko murmured, pouring a cup of tea and sliding it towards Stiles. "It is a dark spirit, you know this." 

Stiles nodded and balled his fists up, his knee shaking. "I do know the basic facts. Nogitsune does not serve under Inari. It feeds off chaos, misery and pain, it's not like us. Isaac captured the fly though, how is it back?"

"I assume they never buried the urn," Noshiko said. "They may have kept it in the Hale Manor, have you seen it?" 

Stiles started to shake his head then paused, nodding. "Yes, I've seen it. Who opened it, is the question now."

"Ah yes, but not exactly. Why does it keep coming back to you? Me and Kira are also trickster foxes, though we do not have eleven tails."

"It wants power, Deaton said. He also said my mother was powerful, but me? I'm more powerful than you yourself, being around for nine-hundred years and all."

"Calling on a dark spirit is dangerous thing, it can have a very dark sense of humor." 

"It's not like I called it on purpose!" Stiles shouted, veins popping out from his pale neck, his own eyes flashing a bright gold. His fox felt threatened. "Though I enjoy a bit a chaos once in awhile, I do not want this blood on my hands, Noshiko." 

The woman smiled sweetly, her own eyes golden while she rose from her seat. "Sh Genim. It's your temper and power that has drawn it towards you. Even myself is impressed, you've managed to slip around everyone. Being the little fox you are."

Stiles smirked and shrugged. "Thank you, now back onto the dark spirit. How do I ward him off?"

"You don't. You let him dance around until the full moon, he won't be around for it. We're too powerful, we take the energy of everyone and the moon, absorb it for our own being." 

-

"Hey mom!" Scott shouted, waving his hands from the porch of the Hale home. "You've been gone a long time." He frowned with puppy eyes on full display. 

Stiles ignored his friend, walking up the steps and into the manor. "Derek!" He yelled, feeling himself become worked up. "Oh dear Alpha!"

"What?" The man growled, instantly in front of the teenaged boy. "Why are you shouting?" 

"Where is the urn? The triskele urn. I need to see it." He stated. 

Derek raised his eyebrows and slowly nodded, leading Stiles down a hallway to the study. "You haven't been here in awhile, why is that?" He asked softly, his wolf purring due to finally being close to his mate in over two months. 

Stiles never answered, too busy thinking. His thoughts were all over the place, his ADHD seemed calm for now. "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" 

Derek shook his head and just like that, his usual stone face was back. He pointed to the desk and crossed his arms. "It's there, no one has touched it." 

Stiles shook his head and stepped up into Derek's face, hands on the mans chest. "Oh baby," he purred and nuzzled on his neck. "That's where you're wrong. Your creepy uncle has opened it, letting out the Nogitsune's fly. But don't worry." 

Derek froze while raising his arms and pushing Stiles away gently, who was this person in front of him? 

"Who are you?" He barked, feeling himself become angry. 

It laughed and reveled itself, shaking it's bandaged head. "Oh Derek, I thought you were the Alpha, all alert. Now tell me, if I tell you a riddle, could you figure it out? If you do, you'll know what your mate is."

"What do you mean? Stiles is human!" 

"When you bend me I'm kind, but I'm very hard to find, I'm easily sold, and rhyme with this when told. What is he, Derek? What is that little mate of yours?" It snickered and vanished.

Derek drew his eyebrows together in confusion, repeating the riddle to himself. He shouted for Peter, hoping his uncle could solve the issue.

"Yes oh dear nephew of mine, what is so important that you felt the need to disturb me from my slumber?" Peter sighed while leaning on the door to the study.

"Help me. When you bend me I'm kind, but I'm hard to find, I'm easily sold, and rhyme with this when told. What am I?" Derek repeated, hoping for an answer. 

Peter chuckled and grinned his creepy smile. "Gold of course, why the riddle? I'm confused." 

"What supernatural creature or animal has gold eyes?" Derek asked, rummaging around the desk drawers. 

"Well Wolves," Peter stated while moving towards his nephew. "And that's all I know, really." 

"Dammit!" The Alpha roared, his hands flying up to hold his head in defeat. "What the fuck is the answer?!"

-

Stiles sniffed around in the woods in his true fox form, Noshiko and Kira also in their forms. It felt weird being in his natural state of animal, he hasn't changed since his mother died. It hurt too much to be reminded when Stiles' mother used to take him in the woods when he was a young kit. 

Kira could feel the sorrow roll off of Stiles in waves, she nosed at the boys side and whimpered. 

Stiles yipped and growled playfully, nipping at the young kit's tail and running off in a behavior known as wanting to play. He wanted to play, be free from stress. He continued to yipp loudly, his tail swinging happily behind him. 

 

-

Stiles skidded to a stop, growling low in his throat. He knew it was watching him carefully, waiting. 

'You went near them! How dare you!' 

'Calm down Genim, I didn't harm any of your cubs or kits? I think cubs since they are werewolves and not foxes. Anyways, I just have your trusty mate a riddle. No need to fret, he'll know what you are when the full moon arrives.'

And just like that, the Nogitsune disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i have said before, i am adding my own spin on this story. Yes, ive got some information on the kitsune and nogitsune from wiki and some other sites. The answer to the riddle is Gold.


	7. Untitled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fill chapter, isnt good but its enough until i get another idea for a next chapter.

"I can't stand here and act like nothing has happened, Noshiko!" Stiles shouted, throwing his hands up in emphasis on the situation. "He crossed the line, going near my pups and my mate!" To say that Stiles was outraged was an understatement. The teenager was beyond angry.

The older woman sighed softly and nodded, taking a sip of her herbal tea from the glass teacup before speaking in a soft tone. "I know Stiles, tomorrow is the full moon. Until then, keep yourself locked in your home, don't let any of your wolves near you. It'll trigger your emotions and make you vulnerable once again."

Kira frowned and raised her hand to speak, quickly putting it back in her lap with a blush on her cheeks, knowing it was useless to raise her hand to speak. "Uh if you want, I'll update you on the pack's current whereabouts? Only if you want!"

Stiles grinned but shook his head, placing a hand on Kira's then removing it after awhile; showing his gratitude. "Thank you, but no thank you, Kira. I need to be focused for tomorrow, but please make sure my pups and Derek are okay, please? I will forever be your debt, both of you." He smiled weakly, Stiles could not forgive himself for hurting any of his pups, not again. Even if it was him that killed Allison, Scott's mate, he'd make sure the nogitsune would not dare to go near his family.

Noshiko smile at her daughter and then at the pale teen in front of her. "Of course, anything."

-

The adrenaline and knowledge of the full moon made Stiles antsy and scared. What if he screwed up and put the packs lives in danger? What if the Nogitsune consumed him and took control of his body, wiping Stiles away forever?

The lanky boy shook his head, pulling the comforted over his head. He lay on his side, watching the box set of Star Wars, a cup of coffee that was once warm on the night stand. He felt foreign in his own room; he usually slept and lived at Derek's with the pack. The Alpha and the Luna wanted all their betas under one roof to keep check on them all.

If felt weird to Stiles, he knew it wasn't his case for abandoning the pack, well he left them to keep them safe but it was also the Nogitsune that had no use for them. Up until now.The boy hoped the mountain ash barrier that surrounded his home grounds would keep the wolves away until tomorrow night, but for the dark spirit, he could do nothing but wait.

-

Stiles hummed softly to himself, throwing his backpack strap over his shoulder, jogging down to his jeep with a little skip in his step. His thoughts jumbled in his head, his movements more spastic than usual.

He noticed a dark shadow lurking near his right side, instantly alert that he was not alone. "You can stop trying to hide, 'cause you were not doing a great job to start with." The pale teen hummed, throwing his back into the passenger seat and then climbed in himself. Sticking the keys in the ignition and starting the vehicle, Stiles' smirked towards the stranger. "Dear Elijah, it's lovely seeing you again but I must go to school. See you tonight?"

Elijah chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his chest, nodding in answer. "Hopefully so, Mr.Stilinski."

Stiles nodded once, taking a final glance at the man before speeding off towards Beacon Hills high school.

 

The awful place bored the boy to death, honestly.

-

 

Stiles was not the only werefox to run alongside wolves, his mother had done it. Yes, Claudia had run along the Stefan pack for her whole life. Elijah, was a bloodline Stefan, the 'protector' of Stiles since his mother had passed. Though it was like the man was his brother, they weren't that far apart in age.

Once the final bell rang, Stiles was out of his seat and out the front doors to the school, running to his jeep. "Need to dodge the pups." He muttered to himself, forcing himself to focus. He jumped into the jeep and sped towards the preserve, not caring at what speed he was going.  
He was already late as it was.

-

As promised, Elijah and the Stefan pack where there already, all in their true wolf form. Stiles clumsily exited the California blue vehicle and transformed right in front of their eyes. His clothes scattered around him while he stood tall; his white fur, amber doe-like eyes and eleven tails swaying gently behind him. He yipped, bowing his head in greeting towards the two Alpha's before him.

The white werefox stalked off towards Elijah, nudging their heads together before running off to chase each other; a game of tag if you will.

 

-

A deep howl rumbled from Derek's chest, the strong smell of another pack on his land. He felt his hackles rise in anger when also smelling his mate, what if they captured Stiles?  
Panic settled in his heart before snapping at the betas, all tearing off towards the woods.  
/  
The Hale pack soon stumbled upon the clearing, another pack of wolves all laid out before standing tall and growling towards the smaller pack. Two Alpha's rose and snapped and nipped at their pack, growling for them to stand down.

Derek appreciated the Alpha's work, a please sound escaping his muzzle before staring back at his beta's then stomping towards the two Alpha's; he bowed. They knew this was his land but why where they here? His thoughts were interrupted when his mates scent caught his nose, a smell of strong cinnamon and peach. Derek's head snapped around quickly before howling loudly.

 

 

Stiles head snapped up and took off running in the direction the howl came from; it was deep enough to rumble the ground Elijah and him walked on. The kitsune ran and ran before colliding into the large mass of black fur, the scent of   _Derek_   filled his nose, a soft yip rolled off his tongue while licking his Alpha's ear, his tails swishing in delight.

His mate and pack surrounded him, welcoming him while they soon ended up in a 'puppy pile', as Stiles called them.


	8. Untitled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nie jestem pierwszy taniec z wilkami' hopefully translates to "I'm not the only one to dance with wolves."

  A purr of contentment left the were-fox’s muzzle, its head lay on his front paws. The moon, giving off it’s own pale glow. The fox lay against the larger, black wolf, who had it’s own eyes closed in a pleased action. Around the pair, smaller wolves seemed to be playing, nipping softly and growling playfully at each other.

  
Slowly, a russet brown wolf walked towards the white fox, whimpering while its ears were pressed flat against its head. The fox’s ear twitched slightly while raising his head, pawing at the smaller wolf’s muzzle; a silent gesture as to ‘come closer, what is wrong?’ Isaac’s wolf whined and slithered between the Alpha pair; his Alpha and Luna. He nuzzled at the larger, black wolf’s side, who was Derek before doing the same to the fox who was Stiles, their Luna. The little russet wolf gave a satisfied rumble, lying it’s head on its Luna, feeling the happiness roll on the Alpha pair in waves.

* * *

  
The next morning, the yellow sun shined from the ground. It filled the sky with hues of pinks, oranges, and reds. It was memorizing to watch, staring deep into the horizon. Cool winds blew through the open windows of the Hale manor, cooling the cups of the warm cocoa that sat upon the granite counter top. It put Stiles at ease, the sunrise; the peaceful setting made him feel calm and collected.

  
Slowly, each member of the pack began to shuffle into the kitchen, taking their seats at the table after sending a soft yet tired smile towards their mother. Stiles hummed and nodded towards the mugs that held the cocoa. “Thirsty?” he asked quietly, turning back towards the window above the kitchen sink, his pale hands wrapped around the porcelain mug firmly. Everyone shook their heads, eyes all narrowed on the polished table, unable to speak. How was one supposed to bring up the fact that their pack mother was a were-fox?

  
A pair of thick, bulky arms wrapped themselves around Stiles’ waist, hands together on his hips. “A fox, huh?” Derek mumbled, breath hot against the shell of his mates ear, pressing a quick kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “How is that so?” he asked softly, nosing his way into the crook of his mates neck. Stiles let out a pleased sigh and leant back into the bulk of Derek’s chest, his head lolling to the side slightly, exposing the vulnerable silky smooth skin. “Nie jestem pierwszy taniec z wilkami,” the teenager whispered, tilting his head up to his lover; amber eyes catching pale green. “I’ll tell you later tonight, how does that sound, hm?”

  
The morning went smooth, the wolves always felt hungry after a full moon. More hungry than usual, but that didn’t surprise Stiles anymore, he was immune. So that resulted in him cooking a rather huge breakfast, but that was more than okay. He always looked forward to being able to provide for his pups, caring for them like the Luna should. The simple eggs and bacon would have to suffice, Stiles thought, as to seeing the fridge was lowly stocked. The Luna plated everyone’s food before handing it off to each member of the pack.

  
Of course the Alpha was at one head of the table while the Alpha’s mate was at the opposite end. Each beta had their respectful seat; Isaac was at the right of Stiles while Scott was at the left. Peter was at Derek’s left while Boyd was at the Alpha’s right, Erica and Lydia sat on each side of the table, directly in front of each other. Allison’s space stayed vacant near the strawberry blonde, making Stiles’ insides clench. Isaac whimpered softly, placing his fork down and wrapping his hand around Stiles’ wrist; the small pup could feel the sorrow coming off the Luna and it made him sick. Stiles turned to the right, sending a small smile towards his smallest pup, leaning to press a kiss on his cheek. “I’m okay baby, I’m okay.”

  
After everyone had managed to eat enough for awhile, Derek shooed the pack into their den, catching Stiles’ waist when he walked by, catching his mate in a chaste kiss. “I love you Stiles, you know that right?” the older man whispered against Stiles’ lips, his thumbs playing with the loop holes to his jeans. His teenaged mate hummed, nodding once before connecting their lips again. “Of course, and I love you too.” Stiles smiled softly, pecking Derek’s lips once more before taking his hand and walking towards the den, smiling wider at the sight of their pups huddled together in front of the television.

The alpha pair lived to see their pups happy.

* * *

  
Stiles whined loudly, his fox clawing to escape, wanting to cause chaos and mischief. The teenager felt his claws extend from his fingernails, scratching against the couch. Panting, he stood while wiping his eyes. “I need to uh, run.  _Now._ ” Taking in the sight of his mate, Derek nodded and gripped Stiles’ bicep, hauling him outside to the woods behind the manor, growling at the pups once out the door. Of course the betas respected their Alpha, scrambling to the backdoor while pushing and shoving at one another. “This is so exciting,” Isaac mumbled while a soft smile tugged at his lips. “To seem mom transform into a fox!” And it was, the pack was in awe to be able to see their Luna’s true identity.

Stiles whined again, rubbing and scratching his arms, red whelps raised to the surface of his skin. “I’ll be back.” He muttered before running off into the green scenery. The lanky teenager felt his bones shift in a unpleasant way, white fur sprouting from his pale skin. Shorty, Stiles was no longer a teenage boy but a omen fox. He nosed at the shrubs, his ears twitching, zeroing in on the heartbeats inching closer to the fox. Stiles’ barked happily before running off towards his pack, going straight towards Derek, nuzzling his snout into the older man’s hand. The white fox yipped softly while urging his mate to become a wolf, taking off towards the betas. Isaac, of course being the loyal gold child he was, whined sadly. “We missed it.” He mumbled while hanging off of Erica’s side, staring at the rather large fox. Stiles huffed out a breath and jumped onto Isaac’s legs, his tongue lolling to the side. “Hi momma,” the curly haired teen giggled and hesitantly reached out, running his hand down Stiles’ back gently.

  
After all the betas’ and Derek has shifted, Stiles nipped at their scruff’s on their necks and growled playfully, running around multiple trees. He yipped loudly while jumping around the Alpha wolf, nuzzling their noses together in a silent ‘I love you.’ Together, the betas followed their Alpha’s around the clearing, training together. Scott ran around the Alpha’s, barking while nipping at their tails, though that ended up with Erica charging at the dark brown wolf.

* * *

  
Stiles sighed and continued to groom behind his pup’s fur, a deep content ruble leaving his chest. Soon, he felt a tongue licking behind his own furry ear. He hummed and craned his neck towards his mate, trying to smile which was just his muzzle crooked in an unattractive way, but the black wolf just continued to groom Stiles, which he let that happen. He wasn’t going to argue, the last person who groomed Stiles was his own mother, Claudia. It felt nice, to have someone else do something for you once in awhile. Sure, he loved to look out for the pack but he wanted someone to look out for him. Stiles was only a teenager after all, his father was rarely home, but when he was, he never asked him the simple questions most parents asked.

  
‘How was school?’

‘How was your day? Anything interesting happen?’

  
No, the Sherriff never bothered asking those simple questions, not after Claudia died. But Stiles didn’t blame him, he got it, his dad was still trying to cope to this day. Stiles wasn’t stupid though, he knew when the whiskey bottles in the cabinet above the fridge began to cut back that he knew his father was back to drinking. Sure it hurt to know his dad was still broken up but Stiles wasn’t going to continue looking after his own dad, it should be the other way around; Father looks after his son. Shaking himself from his own thoughts, Stiles stood on his paws and began to trot back towards the manor, his head held high with his tails swaying gracefully behind him. He looked over his shoulder once and barked towards his mate and pack, signaling for them to come back home.

* * *

  
Scott’s joyful laugh broke through the den, knocking his shoulder against Isaac’s playfully while his thumbs hovered over each control button to the controller for the X-box. “You cheated, ‘Sac!” he accused, pointing a finger towards the taller teen who grinned and shook his head, looking back towards Boyd. “I didn’t cheat, did I?” Isaac laughed while putting on his best puppy dog eyes. “Oh Scott, come off it. You lost, you’re not that great of a player anyways.” Erica laughed, her famous smirk on her red lips while she leaned against Boyd, their hands tangled together. Derek, being the mean Alpha he is, rolled his eyes at his beta’s antics and stood from the longue chair he was seated in. “Everyone go wash up for dinner, Scott accept the fact you lost to your brother and shut off the game.” Scott grumbled under his breath but nonetheless began shutting off X-box, “Yes dad.” He mumbled while Derek’s heart warmed.

Stiles heard the bathrooms sinks turned on while he guessed the pups were washing their hands, he grabbed the oven-mitts which were a lovely shade of purple and slipped them on, opening the oven door and inching his hands inside to grab the pie. Once he managed to successfully grab the banana flavored pie, he settled it onto the counter top before slipping the mitts off and grabbing a stack of plates from the cabinets. “Smells good, doesn’t it?” He hummed, feeling his mate’s presence in the kitchen doorway.”Well don’t just stand there, hurry up and grab your plate before I let my precious pup grab it.” Stiles teased, chopping banana slices for the pie. Derek laughed, a fond smile on his lips while he walked over and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. “It smells delicious, as always, you know that.” Stiles laughed and nodded, leaning against Derek. “You know they’re outside in the hall listening to us? Grab them and settle them down into their seats, Alpha.”

  
Once Derek had managed to get the betas into their seats after two tries before he had to use his ‘Alpha voice’ as Stiles called it. “Isaac, go help your Luna with the plates and silverware.” Derek ordered, sending a look towards his youngest beta. The boy nodded and scrambled out of his seat and into the kitchen, watching his mother move around. “Uh, mom?” he whispered while picking up the stack of plates shakily. “Can I ask you something?” Stiles nodded while grabbing the dish of the deer meat that the betas had managed to catch at one hunt.

‘It’s a gift, mom! Can we eat it for dinner next time?’

‘Uh, we’ll see pups.’

Yeah, Stiles was a bit grossed out, they had a _dead deer_ in his kitchen! “What’s up sweetie? Oh, and grab the forks will you?” he asked, quite interested in his pups shyness. Isaac breathed in slowly then out. “Am I ever going to find a mate? Am I not good enough?” Stiles swears he almost dropped the glass dish at Isaac’s sudden bluntness, his head snapped around so quickly he wasn’t sure how he didn’t have whiplash. “Now listen here Isa, you are the most precious thing to walk this earth, any sane person would be lucky to have you. Yes, I know your siblings all have mates but that’s because their wolves knew instantly. But you need to be patient, maybe your mate is someone at school, we’ll look, okay baby?” Isaac nodded and wiped his eyes with his free hand. “Thank you momma.” He whispered while Stiles had a look of fond on his face. “Anytime baby, now go take those plates out to the starving army then help me with the potatoes and corn!”

  
 Dinner was a success of course; Stiles cooking was like eating at a five star restaurant. Once everyone had eaten enough, Derek made each beta in charge of kitchen duty. The older man grabbed Stiles by the wrist and led them both upstairs to their bedroom, kicking the door shut softly. “What was that about with Isaac? Before dinner.” Derek asked, sitting on the edge of the bed while snaking his arms around his mates his and pulling him closer, looking up into those doe-eyes he’d come to love so dearly. “He’s worried about his mate,” Stiles answered quietly, his hand caressing Derek’s stubble. “He thinks he’s not good enough for anyone. I guess he feels insecure because all the other pups are mated and he’s not.” The Alpha wolf hummed and pulled his mate down for a chaste kiss. “He still is young, he does not need to worry about things like that. Now, lay down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKSSSSS GUYS, for being amazing and reading this..whatever it is. Anyways, in the next chapter we'll get a look into Isaac's P.O.V :) Also, some crazy shit is going down, well i'm hoping there is, still haven't decided. AND please keep in mind, I'm in summer and have things to do, so I might not get time to update like each week, i'm trying to make it my goal though! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow or so!


	9. VOID AND NULL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics in the beginning is Isaac's father, though the beginning it just a dream of Isaac's. Watch the motel scene of Isaac to get it, I guess.

u Isaac laid flat on his back, his eyes closed while his hands rested clasped over his stomach. The sound of footsteps dragging broke his from his sleep, forcing his eyes open quickly. He turned his head to the right, blinking slowly. "Hello?" he asked aloud while the footsteps continued. Sighing, he turned his head to the sight, closing his eyes once again but only to open them to a sound of a lock opening. He looked towards the ceiling, watching the fan spin fast until he heard the same noise again. Quickly Isaac sat up, scooting himself towards the foot of the bed until his feet landed on the floor; his head craning left and right. _"Hand me the 7/16 wrench."_ He stopped moving, frozen in place. _"Oh what the hell, this is the 9/16's you moron,"_ Isaac started shaking while his bottom lip started to quiver. _"You know what difference between and seven and nine is, dumbass."_ Turning his head to the left, Isaac opened his lips and spoke loudly. "You mean the difference between seven and nine is, it's a stripped bolt." " _A stripped bolt."_ Isaac's body shook while he breathed in deeply. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," he whispered. "What do you want me to do?" _"I want you to **SHUT UP**." _ "I want you to shut up. S-shut up, shut up, just shut up. How can I do it? I can't fix this now. I-I can't fix it, I can't fix it." _"Grab the chains."_ "What? Grab the chains?" _"Are you not hearin' me son? **Get in the damn freezer. GET IN!"**_   Isaac jumped back onto the bed and grabbed the pillow tightly, his knuckles turning white. He turned the pillow away slightly and started to freak out, noticing he was right in the place he started with. The freezer. Isaac screamed loudly; just screaming and screaming, for someone to help him.

* * *

 

 Stiles shot up out of the bed, scrambling across Derek's body while running out of their bedroom and towards their youngest pup's room. Isaac was in danger, his screaming set Stiles on edge, making him want to cry. "Isaac!" He shouted, pushing on the boys door, noticing it was locked from the inside. "Isaac open the door!" Derek's feet pounded behind Stiles, a hand pushing on his shoulder. "Stiles, I need you to move. I'm going to break it open." his mate whispered into his ear, making Stiles nodded numbly while tears pooled in his eyes. Derek stepped back a few steps before running shoulder first into the bedroom door, revealing Isaac laying on his bed, crying heavily. Stiles gasped and pushed past his mate, scrambling to get onto the bed, pulling Isaac onto his lap while brushing the boy's curls from his face. "Sh, Isa, it's okay baby. I'm here, stop crying baby." Stiles murmured while pressing small kisses on the pup's forehead. Isaac though, continued to thrash around while his arms flailed, knocking his pillows onto the floor. He continued to scream bloody murder, yelling out _'No dad, no!'_ The scene before him, made Derek's heart clench, seeing one of his beta's scream and cry so loudly, still scared of his father who was deceased. Derek moved closer towards the bed, quickly moving back when Isaac started to growl loudly while his hands flew up to his arms, scratching and drawing blood. "Isaac, sweetheart," Stiles soothed softly. "I need you to calm down baby." 

 Isaac slowed his movements, his hands falling to his sides while his tears began to stop. "Momma," he whispered so quietly, the wolves could barley hear it. "He's back and he won't stop." he muttered while blinking ever so slightly. Isaac breathed in deeply while clinging onto his Luna, turning his head to stare desperately at his Alpha, fear evident in his eyes. Derek stared at his beta before looking towards stiles, who was already looking at him. "Get some sleep Isaac, we'll be here, it's okay." The Alpha murmured while moving forward; caressing his hand over the pup's forehead. 

 It took awhile to settle their young beta down, Isaac's sniffles quieted into soft snores; signaling he was asleep. Stiles sighed and leaned against the headboard, staring up towards his Alpha mate. "Can you move him for me? Be gentle, then meet me in our room, we need to speak." he murmured and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, feeling Isaac's body moved off his lap, and onto his pillow. Standing again, Stiles covered his pup's body before walking off into his and Derek's room, pacing the rather large room. Derek walked into the room after shutting off Isaac's bedside lap and tucking him in. The older man frowned at his mate who was worrying, he strolled over and wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist lightly. "Stiles, look at me." he demanded softly, hooking a finger under his mate's chin and lifting his head up so their eyes met; Viridian met taupe. "What's wrong with him, Derek? Why did he wake up like that? Was he dreaming? Did he have a nightmare?" he asked, his questions flying our of his mouth at a fast rate. Derek sighed heavily and shook his head, pecking Stiles' temple softly. "Hey hey, I can't answer all those for you babe, we'll talk to him. Okay? But not tomorrow morning nor at school. Let's give him some space." Surprisingly, his mate nodded while sighing. "Alright, fine. But we're all going to keep an eye on him, this doesn't feel right Der. At all." 

* * *

 

 When Isaac awoke the next morning, he felt...out of place. But then again, he's been feeling like that for a couple of days, so he shrugged and began to get ready for school. He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking the bolt. He sighed softly before stripping his pyjama's off his thin body before stepping into the shower, letting the hot droplets of water run down his skin. The teenager sang quietly to himself while washing his hair and body, quickly rinsing off and turning the shower off. He blindly felt the wall for his towel; snatching the fabric and wrapping it around his body. He quickly dried off while brushing his teeth. A pounding on the bathroom door broke him from his thoughts, "ISAAC! Hurry up and get dressed, meet me outside!" Scott's voice yelled out loudly before hearing his pack brother run off. Isaac scurried off into his bedroom and began to sort out his outfit for school, confusion settling on his face. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he settled on black skinny jeans and a black v-neck with a grey cardigan. The boy grabbed his messenger bag and rushed out the house, jumping into Stiles' jeep, leaning his head against the window.

 Isaac muttered under his breath while pacing in the empty school hallways, running a hand through his messy hair while his bag was slung over his shoulders. He was so caught up in his own mind he didn't noticed someone rushing down the hallway shouting. Isaac fell onto the school tiles while he was on his back, staring dumbly up at the stranger laying on him. "Oh my god dude, I am so sorry!" A voice rushed out, making Isaac's cheeks heat up. "Here," the person mumbled while getting up, holding a hand out in front of Isaac's face. "I'm Giovanni, you're Isaac right?" Isaac blushed slowly while grabbing Giovanni's hand, hauling himself up. "Y-Yeah that's me, why?" Giovanni smiled while letting his hand linger awhile before pulling it back. "We're in the same art class, you're cute. Hey, I have to go to class, see you after lunch!" he shouted and ran off, leaving Isaac to blush maroon. 

 The lankly teenager made his way into the cafeteria hesitantly, knowing he'd see his pack together. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to be near them nor see any of their faces, it made him uneasy. Shaking the feeling away, he slowly stepped into the loud room, his eyes trained on his shoes, afraid to look up. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to hide away from everyone, he just did. "Isaac!" a voice shouted, making the boy flinch slightly before looking up, meeting his pack's stares. He sighed and walked over, hesitantly sitting down across his Luna. "Yes sir?" 

"Nothing is wrong Isa, just happy to see you, how is your day so far?" Stiles asked.

Shrugging, Isaac propped his chin into his hand, turning his head towards the window; staring off into a daze. "It was fine, how about you mother?" 

Stiles frowned and nodded. "It was good sweetheart, thank you." 

Stiles knew instantly something was wrong with the beta, sending a worried glance to the others who nodded with a worry crease on their foreheads.

Something was coming. Something big.

* * *

  To be completely technical about the matter, Isaac doesn't remember the actual _time_ he started to feel paranoid around his pack. It just...well, **_happened._** Really. It's not like he planned to become distant from his pack, no that wasn't it; Isaac loved his pack and how caring they were, like a real family. Sort of. Their Alpha was older than their Luna, and their Luna was close to their age, it was weird. But comforting. Isaac's life in Beacon Hill's was crazy, every week there was something 'supernatural' going on and it was too much for the teenage boy. He'd rather his life be like a commercial pitched for mascara. 

 Isaac remembers Scott after Allison died, he remembers how his pack-brother grieved. If you can stomach knowing one more fact about the afterlife, here it is; Nobody grieves more at funerals than the newly deceased. It's complete bullshit, really. Watching Scott mourn over his mate while everyone stood back and watched, just watching. Some passed tiny apologies and presents to him at school, saying how much they knew he was hurting. That was bullshit too, Isaac knew it. Humans didn't know what it was like loosing your mate, well then again neither did Isaac, but Deaton always explained it was like another half of _you_ was missing. He's questioned this many times before, why did Allison have to be ripped from Scott's grip? Their love story was like a Romeo and Juliet remake. 

 It was tragic. Honestly.

* * *

 The boy sighed while running a shaky hand through his messy hair; he hadn't bothered to comb it in the morning. A heavy sigh left his lips while he waited for his name to be called, to go into the counselor's office. His thighs shook on their own record, making him feel uneasy, once again. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he started to count back from twenty. 

"Isaac Lahey? Ms. Morell will see you now."

 He nodded and stood, letting his legs carry him towards the small office, shutting the wood door behind him.

"Ah, Isaac, sit down."  
  


* * *

 

 "You know when you're drowning you don't actually inhale right until you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let in water in is so strong you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you do finally let it, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore... _It's actually kind of peaceful_." 

"What about you, Isaac? Feeling any **anxiety**?" 

"Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, **overwhelming fear** that something terrible's about to happen. I'm fine." 

"It's called **hyper vigilance**. The persistent feeling of being under threat." 

"Maybe it's not just a feeling though, right, it's...it's like a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe." 

"Like you're **drowning,** "

"Yeah.."

"So, if you're drowning and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment...what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let any water hit?"

"You do anyways, it's a reflex."

"But...if you hold off, until that reflex kicks in, you have more time. Right?" 

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface?" 

"I guess."

"More time to be rescued." 

"More time to be in **agonizing pain**. Did you forget that part where you feel like your head's exploding?"

"If it's about surviving, isn't a little bit of agony worth it?"

"I mean, what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now and...and it's **just hell later on**?"

"Think about something Winston Churchill once said: **If you're going through hell, keep going.** "

* * *

 Isaac numbly walked out of the small office, feeling like he'd suffocate anytime soon. He had to breathe, he needed air. Time seemed to be slow, Isaac the only one who was in fast-forward while everyone else was still. He blindly felt against the walls, his fingers running over the harsh molding and the cool metal of the lockers. The last bell of the day rang loudly; his hands going up to cover his sensitive ears. "Isaac," someone said, their voice distant to the boy's ears. "Isaac, babe, what's wrong?" Stiles. "Can you hear me? What's going on sweetheart?" This was is my Luna, Isaac thinks. But his scent made Isaac flinch while continuing to blindly feel against the walls, knocking and tripping into other students who fled from the classrooms. " _ **I-I can't see! I can't see!**_ " he shouted, his voice cracking slightly while he felt himself to grow breathless. A pair of hands roughly grabbed Isaac's cardigan, shoving him into a different direction. "S-Stiles! I can't see, I can't see anything!" he shouted, blinking his eyes but that did no good. His eyes were clouded over, feeling his legs shut down on themselves. He stopped and stumbled onto the tile, though he didn't hit the ground. Another pair of hands wrapped around his legs, lifting him up. "It's okay Isa, we got you." Isaac started to tremble; he didn't recognize these voices nor scents. "W'Who are you? Let me go!"  "Sh sh, Isaac. It's us, Stiles and Scott, we got you. Now go to sleep." they called, a thump sound distant in the teenagers ears while he became dizzy. Falling unconscious. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _He ran and ran, his legs and feet already numb. Blood dripped down Isaac's mouth and hands, his sleep shirt shredded beyond repair. His breathing was ragged and shallow, his eyes flashed a brilliant red. Chaos was coming again. Death would soon follow, a river of blood would flow. The moon would settle in the clearing, shining down on the remains of the sad excuse of the Hale pack. The bodies laid still, blood seeping out of the deep wounds. Limbs and clothing both missing. The killer ran away from the scene, trees passing in his peripheral vision. His eyes shined brightly of the color of the dead Alpha. Isaac was the powerful Alpha now._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Isaac roared at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his cheeks while his claws were attached to his bed sheets. Multiple hands grabbed at Isaac, making him swipe his hands out towards the strangers, feeling terrified of everything around him. The boy sobbed loudly while clutching at his head, curling up in on himself while rocking back and forth. "I-I'm sorry. i'm sorry." he repeated, his eyes clenched shut, his body tense; expecting the worse to come. "Please don't hit me! I didn't know!" Stiles stared at his young pup before glancing at Derek who was shocked. "Derek! What's wrong with him?!" Stiles asked loudly over Isaac's shouting and crying. The Alpha continued to stare, watching his beta thrash around helplessly. "Why does he keep screaming himself awake?! I'm scared!" "We need to talk to Deaton."

* * *

 

"He's been screaming himself awake for the past month, Deaton. Just yesterday at school he lost his eyesight, Scott and I took him home and let him sleep."

"And what happened when he woke up?" 

"He shouted and clawed at us. I don't think he remembers us.."

"Hm, that is strange. But not unheard of. Stiles, have you been hearing and seeing... _it._. again by any chance?" 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? My situation isn't my concern at this point, Isaac is."

"Actually, I think it has a lot to do with Isaac. How often do you see the nogitsune now?"

"It's rare. I haven't seen him since last month."

"Exactly. He's latched onto Isaac, effecting him differently than you because he's a wolf, not a fox." 

"How do we get rid of him?"

"Right now, i'm not sure. I will look into it, just make sure someone is always with Isaac in public, always. If he loses his sight, tell him to use all his senses. As a wolf, use smell and touch if he can not see. Think like a real wolf." 

"Deaton, will he be okay?"

"Blood will be shed, Stiles. I cannot answer that question, just watch over him. Goodbye."

* * *

 

 The next morning, Isaac hummed while bouncing down the stairs already dressed. "Good morning!" he smiled towards his Luna, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet above the counter. "How did you sleep, mom? Also can you hand me the milk?" he asked while settling the bowl down, hopping over to the pantry and grabbing the box of 'captain crunch.' Stiles nodded slowly while watching the beta who was excited and full of energy. "I slept great sweetheart, thank you." he answered while handing the carton of milk over to the pup. "How do you feel, Isaac? You had a fever last night." The tall teenager just shrugged while his eyebrows furrowed, pouring the cereal into the bowl then the milk. "I did? Oh well, I feel great mom!" he grinned towards Stiles then continued to eat his breakfast. "So, what time are we leaving? I want to get to school so I can talk to my art teacher." Stiles simply nodded and grabbed his keys. "We'll leave after you finish, I need to talk to your Alpha." 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Derek, something's **_WRONG_.** "


	10. Chapter 10

 "What do you feel like, Isaac?"

" _ **Like i'm drowning**_. Like I can't reach the surface to breathe."

"Are you ** _scared_** of water, Isaac? Is that a _**fear**_ of yours?"

"No."

"Fear of drowning?"

"No. The...simple idea of drowning seems peaceful, actually."

"Do you like to **_be alone_**? To be **_by yourself_ ** in a quiet room, no disturbances?" 

"Yes. Is that bad?" 

"No, it's normal. But Isaac, the idea of drowning doesn't sound...normal. But you're not afraid, so this isn't just about Aquaphobia."

"Your friend, Mr. Stilinski, has had these feelings before, Isaac. He has panic attacks, no?"

"He does. Well, used to. Not anymore."

"Have you had a panic attack?" 

"No, I don't think so...sometimes when i'm asleep, i'm not really sure if i'm even asleep. Sometimes I have to scream myself awake." 

"Don't sleep, Isaac. Whatever you do, _ **don't sleep**_."

* * *

 

 **Isaac stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes blank while his face held no emotions. His boney hand was wrapped tightly around a pair of scissors, a tiny cut resting above his brow. His head snapped towards the bedroom door, the wood cracked slightly while a shadow moved from the darkness behind. His legs walked on their own, carrying the teenager to the door, his free hand soon wrapping around the cool metal handle, pulling it open slowly. Isaac stared at his reflection, lifting his right hand with the scissors up, just watching the other him stare right back at himself.** " _We're unstoppable._ " **Together they spoke, their voices laced perfectly. With that, Isaac brought his hand down sharply into his stomach, instantly opening his stomach. Blood spilled over his pale hand, a maniac grin etching on his face.**

   He  shouted, sitting up quickly while his hands clutched at his stomach. Once again, hands pulled at Isaac's sleep shirt, voices shushing at him. He stared at his thin stomach, the picture of his guts being shredded ripped from his mind. "W-what happened?" he whispered so softly, ignoring those around him. **"Go back to sleep, Isaac."** Stiles whispered into his ear, making Isaac whip his head towards his Luna. No, this wasn't his pack-mother. This wasn't Stiles. T ~~his wasn't real~~ , he was still asleep. " ** _GO BACK TO SLEEP ISAAC!_** " Stiles yelled, a blood curling grin settled on his lips, it made Isaac want to puke. "No no no.." he chanted, clenching his eyes shut, letting the darkness take over.

   " **Isaac! Wake up Isaac, wake up!** " A sweet voice yelled into the boys ear, making him snap his eyes open while his chest heaved, sweat dripping down his forehead and onto his cheeks. Or maybe those were just his tears that tasted of salt. "S-Stiles?" Isaac whispered while his hands flew up, wrapping around Stiles' wrist. "I-I can't see!" The teenager started to sob loudly, chocking on his own air intake, cutting off the oxygen supply. ~~Isaac knew what was happening~~ \- no, actually he didn't know - He wasn't sure if he was **awake** or _asleep_. Stiles' voice rang through his ears, though he didn't bother to listen, instead he focused on trying to get his breathing under control. Once he knew he'd be okay, Isaac felt around of his surroundings. Once again, the scents that filled his nostrils were unfamiliar; making him squirm. "Mom?" he whispered while turning his head in different directions. All his saw was silhouettes and outlines of figures. Isaac saw these things...walking around like they were _human_ when they _weren't_. "Stiles...who's behind you?" Isaac asked quietly, already knowing the answer. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and glanced behind himself. "No one is, Isa, no one." Isaac let out a shaky breath while nodding slowly, his vision began to fade in and out; making his eyes tear up. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 

   Isaac walked through the hallways, making a beeline towards the art room, rushing to the back of the class to his seat. A small smile made it's way on his face while Giovanni walked in, walking towards Isaac. "Hey! Is it okay if I sit next to you?" Isaac caught himself nodded quickly, making himself blush crimson. "Uh yeah, it's fine." he mumbled and nodded towards the empty seat to his left. When the other boy sat down, Isaac felt his wolf purr in satisfaction which confused him. "I know what you are, Isaac." Giovanni suddenly spoke, looking down at his sketch pad, his hand rapidly sketching random things. "W-What do you mean?" Isaac asked, confusion written on his face. Though, Giovanni looked up briefly  towards the front of the class then back down. "You're a werewolf. You grow fangs and your eyes turn a different color, just like me." Isaac froze in his seat, turning his head slowly. "What?" he said blankly. A chuckle left Giovanni's lips, making him smirk. "I know i'm your mate, Isaac. It's okay, because I don't mind. I like you." he whispered quietly while grabbing hold of Isaac's boney hand, giving a firm squeeze. "I anchor you, like you anchor me." He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Gio, cocking his head. "You're not a wolf, you're something else." Isaac stated while scooting closer. Giovanni simply shrugged and smiled widely. "Jaguar, you know? Honestly didn't smell me? Never met someone like me before, have you?" Shaking his head, Isaac smiled. "No, and i'm glad. you're special." Giovanni sent a smile towards Isaac and grabbed the boys' hand, lacing their fingers together. "I like you, Isaac. I want to get to know you better, is that alright?" 

It was more than alright for the werewolf.

 

 

 

    Suddenly their art teacher waltzed right into the class room, a big smile on her face. That's what Isaac liked about his art class; everyone was entitled to their own opinion but they were never rude to him, everyone treated Isaac like he was their brother, and their teacher always brought this..big joy into the room, Isaac always looked forward to this period each and every day.  "Alright everyone," Mrs. Healy spoke with a grin. "Today I want you all to draw the person next to you, loose sketch. _Remember_ , nothing is perfect, _mistakes are okay_." Mrs. Healy clapped her hands excitedly while heading up to her desk, sitting down while scanning the room for attendance. Isaac slowly turned on his stool, taking in Giovanni's side profile with a small hum. "I want to draw your profile, is that okay?" he asked softly while nodding towards his easel, coal pencil in hand. "Yeah sure! I wanna try something...different though, a full body portrait. Could I?" Giovanni asked, a smile on his lips which made Isaac blush while nodding his approval. Isaac breathed in slowly then exhaled, fidgeting in his spot, he knew Giovanni could smell lust off him and that made Isaac blush even more. "That is fine with me, we could hang out after school to work on our drawings? I mean if y-you want t-that is..?" he stuttered, mentally scolding himself.Though what surprised his is when Giovanni agreed, settling a hand on Isaac's thigh and began to loosely sketch the outlining of Isaac's jawline. _(to which his mate complimented about and made Isaac turn red. Again.)_ Isaac tried to stay still, really he did! But he just got distracted when staring at his...mate. He couldn't help but want to roll onto his back and bare his neck up at Giovanni, he wanted to please the black haired boy. He wasn't sure what rank Giovanni was at, he wasn't even sure if jaguar's had the typical 'Alpha, Beta, Omega.' Isaac was sure he was an Alpha though; just by the way 'Gio' acted and talked. His personality was confident, unlike the blonde haired teenagers. "What's got you so quiet, Lahey?" Giovanni chuckled, smirking a bit while glancing at the blonde out of the corner of his eyes. "Uh, n-nothing?" Isaac asked, rolling his eyes before sighing. "It's nothing, just me thinking too much." 

    "Hey Isaac!" Scott's voice rang out, making the teenage boy to stop in his place, turning around to face his pack brother with a smile on his lips. "Why are you walking? Mom's taking us back home, you know that!" Isaac chuckled softly and shook his head. "Just wanted some air, that's all. No need to worry about me." he murmured while Scott threw an arm around Isaac's shoulders, pulling him close to his side. Scott just grinned and nodded, leading them to their Luna's jeep, their legs walking at the same pace. "So, how was your day, little brother?" Isaac flinched at the name, instantly getting pictures of his older brother, Camden. Scott noticed the little movement and slowed down, a frown settling on his face. "Oh my god, I am so sorry Isa, really.." Shaking his head and sending a smile towards the other beta, Isaac shrugged. "It's okay Scott, i'm fine. It's fine." It was a lie, both boys' knew it but no one brought it up again. Once again, Scott led the curly haired beta back to their pack mother's jeep, talking about how his day went. Things like 'Oh, today I sat next to this cute girl and she smelt of chocolate!' It was cute, Isaac thought, Scott finally moving out of his shell once again and starting to pay attention to other girls. He knew no girl could replace the special place in Scott's heart but at least he was trying. It brought a smile to Isaac's face. "Hey Isaac!" Uh oh. Isaac mentally groaned while turning around, spotting Giovanni jogging towards both him and Scott. "You still want to hang out later?" Isaac felt himself answering before he had time to process everything. "Yeah! Here," he mumbled while getting out a pen and nodding towards Gio's hand who shoved it towards Isaac. "I'll write down my address and number, text me whenever you're coming over." he hummed while finishing up writing the digits to him phone number, capping his pen and smiling softly. Giovanni grinned and nodded, waving bye before running off. "So," Scott started but Isaac held his hand up and slid into the jeep's backseat. "Shut up, Scott!" he shouted at his brother who just chuckled for an answer. 

 

    When they made it towards the Hale manor, Isaac quickly let himself out of the vehicle and into the home; running up to his room. "What was that about?" Stiles asked, looking towards his beta and best friend. Scott shrugged while grinning. "Oh, I don't know, but expect a boy over later. For Isaac." was all he said before waltzing into the home, leaving the Luna outside with his jaw dropped. "Aw! My baby has a boy!" Stiles shouted while rushing inside, throwing his backpack down. "No I don't!" Isaac shouted from his room, letting out a groan. He cursed at one of the 'perks' of being a werewolf. Heightened hearing. Honestly Isaac would rather not hear his mother coo over him. **(except he likes the attention and being a mommy's boy).** Isaac rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking over to his window. He stared in awe while sighing softly, this was one great thing about Isaac's room in the manor. The rather large window that gave a view of the forest behind the house. The teenager loved being up before sunset, watching the fog slither through the trees, watching the dew on the freshly cut grass. He loved how the dark blue of the early mornings would seep through his blind and fill his room. Isaac's room wasn't boring or anything, it was actually his pride and joy, he put effort into his choices of style. The walls were actually white, drawings tapped up, strings of white christmas lights lined up towards the ceiling, polaroid photos of the pack hung on a thing string that was nailed into the walls. It was simple and Isaac liked simple. The boy scratched his hair before plopping his weight onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling fan. His phone vibrated in his jeans pockets, making his skin tingle before shoving his hand into his jeans and retrieving the iPhone. 

 

 

_'Hey i'm on my way :) x'_

_'This is Gio! haha, probably should've said first!'  
_

   Isaac smiled and giggled quietly to himself before he started to freak out. He replied a simple, 'Hi! That's alright xx' before jumping up and running downstairs to the kitchen where he could smell his pack. "Guys! Giovanni's coming over for our art project, leave him alone!" he rushed out, looking at the faces of his pack members. Erica smirked, leaning onto her folded arms on the kitchen bar. "Who's Giovanni, Isaac?" she teased, loving the situation. "I think he's Isaac's boyfriend!" Scott shouted while scrambling to get next to Erica. "The dude came running towards Isaac and he gave him our address!" Isaac blushed and rolled his eyes. "He's my friend, just friends." he mumbled and rubbed his arm. Erica just wouldn't drop it, the she-wolf moved from her spot and grinned suddenly which made Isaac's stomach drop. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled and took off towards the Alpha pair's room; Scott following in her steps.

   Isaac groaned when hearing the jumble voices of his Alpha's then his pack siblings. He simply rolled his eyes before tidying up the den. He wanted the manor to look presentable for his mate, but Isaac knew he was just worrying deep down. The Hale manor was always clean, Derek and Stiles insisted the betas cleaned whenever they did something in a room of the home. Once again, his phone vibrated signaling Giovanni was just down the road to which Isaac replied with, 'you know it's not good to text and drive, Gio. Eyes on the road! xx' Until he realized he must've sounded like a worried boyfriend. The boy groaned and dropped onto the couch, closing his eyes. "Whats wrong, Isa?" Stiles asked softly, entering the room and seeing the youngest pup. "Is this about your siblings teasing you about your boyfriend? Because if it is I ca-" Isaac yelped and jumped off the couch and stood quickly. "He isn't my boyfriend, Luna! He's just my friend who happens to be a boy!"

Isaac swears he's never been in denial before this moment. 

* * *

 

   The doorbell to the Hale manor dinged loudly, making Isaac squeak from his bedroom. Instantly, the smell of Armani cologne and the smell of...earth filled his nostrils. "Giovanni.." Isaac breathed before scrambling off his bed and out of the room, running down the stairs a bit too quickly for Isaac's liking. He could here his Alpha's voice mixed with Stiles'; making the young Beta cringe for his were-jaguar mate. Sneaking up behind the Alpha pair, Isaac sent a warm smile towards Giovanni and wrapping an arm around Derek's. "That's enough, guys, really. C'mon Gio, we can go to my room to work." he mumbled and gripped the jaguar's wrist, tugging him slightly. Isaac pulled his mate towards the stairs and laughed softly. "I'm so sorry about my Alpha's..." he trailed off, shuffling his feet upon the steps. Giovanni laughed and shook his head, shrugging. "It's fine Isaac, they're just your normal Alpha's. They worry over their pack, it's fine." The curly blonde dragged his mate up into his room, shutting the door with more force than necessary. Isaac let out a shaky breath and forced smile. "Sorry, uh s-sorry." Giovanni just chuckled and set his own bag onto the foot of the bed; looking around. Isaac's room was comfortable, he knew the blonde boy spent most of his time in here but what set Giovanni on edge was the scent of misery. Isaac was miserable. Giovanni's smile faltered for a second, knowing known of the Hale pack could even define the smell. "I was thinking if you could pose for me in the afternoons and you could draw my profile in class, how's that sound?" The were-jaguar asked, smiling widely. 

   Isaac felt himself become breathless at his mate's smile that was directed towards him. A blush rose to his cheeks then crept down his neck, nodding blindly. "S-sure yeah, how do you want me?" Giovanni smirked at the effect he had on his beta mate, crossing his arms. Isaac blushed even more, his cheeks on fire while he babbled to cover up his mess of words. "I meant how do you want me to stand!" he groaned and covered his face with his hands. Though, Giovanni just laughed and walked towards the Beta, manhandling him onto the bed. "Sit like this," he demonstrated. "Sit up straight, head held high. C-Can you wolf out? I want to draw that. You don't have to if you don't want, that's fine too." Curious, Isaac cocked his head to the side. His features made him seem young and willing, but interested. "Why do you want to draw _me as a monster_? Is _being human not enough_ for you?" his question made Giovanni flinch while made Isaac frown. "You're _**not a monster**_ , Isaac. You're special, you amaze me. I want to capture you...like how you really are. We're different from everyone else, we're not monsters. Just different." Giovanni explained softly while caressing the Beta's cheek so gently to which made Isaac nuzzle into his palm. Isaac let out a small breath and nodded, looking up to meet his mate's eyes. "Okay, I'll do it." he whispered and closed his eyes, feeling his face shift into his beta form. The young boy kept his eyes close; fearing the other teenager's reaction. "Isaac," a breath whispered with a hint of fascination. "Open your eyes for me, please love." Of course, Isaac obeyed. This was his mate, who may or may not be an Alpha; he had no choice but to listen. Opening his eyes, he smiled weakly while staring at Giovanni, the world in a different color. "You're so beautiful, Isaac Lahey." Giovanni whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his mate's lips.

 

 

 

 

   "So," Isaac started while sitting up straight and looking forward at his bedroom door. "Want to play twenty questions?" he asked, his tongue sneaking out to lick across his chapped lips. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Isaac was met with the image of his dark haired love looking at Isaac then back at his rather huge sketch book. "Sure!" The black haired jaguar answered, sending a quick smile towards the Hale Beta.

   Isaac giggled quietly but remained his position. "Okay, favorite color?" Giovanni hummed while thinking. "I'd have to say black or sky blue. Were you a bitten or born wolf?" Isaac grinned and licked over his canine teeth. "Bitten, i'm not a blood Hale. Are you a born or bitten jaguar?"  Giovanni nodded while looking down at the pad, his wrist flicking fast. "Born, my whole bloodline is born. Favorite song?"  "Uh, reflektor by arcade fire. What's your last name, Gio?"  Giovanni chuckled while his umber eyes twinkled. "My last name? Well it's just Dedeaux."  Isaac furrowed his eyebrows and hummed. "Does...your kind have the Alpha ranks and whatnot?" "Yes they do, and i'm assuming you're curious to what I am?" Isaac blushed but nodded. Giovanni looked up slowly, his eyes changing to harlequin with a smirk pulling on his lips. "I'm an Alpha, but my eyes do not change to red like a wolf's." Isaac breathed in quickly and nodded. "Your eyes...they're beautiful, Giovanni." he whispered and held a hand out slowly to which the jaguar pushed back. "No no, stay still little one. I'm not finished with your mouth." Isaac blushed and nodded, he knew his pack could hear that downstairs and held a chuckle in. Derek probably got the wrong idea from the comment and was angrily pacing while Stiles calmed him down. Erica was probably making fun of Isaac while Scott was clueless. "So Lahey, do you want to go to the movies this Friday?" Isaac blushed and nodded, his gold eyes changing back to his regular sky-blue. "Yes, I'd love to go to the movies this Friday." "It's a date then." 

    The time went to quickly for Isaac's taste. He sighed while watching his mate pack up his things, a frown on his lips. "No need to sigh, little one. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, you'll get to draw me in class!" The were-jaguar smiled and looked up, placing a hand on Isaac's slim hip. "Yeah but..." Isaac mumbled, shyly looking away from the boy. Giovanni chuckled quietly while rubbing his thumb in circles on the pale skin of Isaac's hip. "But what, sweetheart?" Isaac mumbled under his breath before sighing. "I don't want you to leave. Is that weird? Because we just met and i'm already so attached to you, it scares me. I need to be by you."

    Giovanni clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth before standing up with his bag over his shoulder. "No no, Isaac, it's not weird. It's just like primal instinct. We're mates, we're always going to feel like we need to be together 24/7. It's okay, love." Isaac nodded and wrapped his arms around Giovanni's shoulders, hiding his face into the jaguar's neck. "I'm sorry." he mumbled then pulled away. "You need to go, it's almost dinner time. My Luna will be mad if I don't help." he smiled and connected their hands before leading Giovanni down the stairs. "I had fun and I learned a lot." Isaac laughed and hopped off the last stair, watching Giovanni with a wide smile. "Yeah, me too, bye Isaac. Tell your Alpha's I said thank you for letting me into their home." Giovanni grinned and kissed the boy's cheek before letting himself out. 

    A rush of blonde curls and brown floppy hair invaded Isaac's line of vision, making him choke on his spit. "Get off me!" he shouted while pushing at his pack siblings. "Ugh, you're both heavy." he mumbled while laying on the hardwood floor, his back aching due to both beta's currently on his body. "He's so cute, Isaac! And he's an _Alpha_ , oh!" Erica cooed, sighing dramatically at the end of her little out burst. Scott just hummed and nuzzled at Isaac's chin and neck, the hum vibrating the young beta's skin. "He seems nice, too." Scott put in quietly, smiling.

   The taupe colored hair beta was proud of Isaac, he was glad his brother found his mate. Isaac giggled softly while letting out a sigh. "Yeah, he's great. Anyways, let's go help mom with dinner, you rascals." he murmured before pushing his siblings off with the force of his werewolf strength and then running off into the large kitchen. Again, the poor boy was blinded by his head Alpha's dark hair and muscles warped around his firmly.  

   "Did he touch you? What id he mean he wasn't finished with your mouth?!" Derek demanded, checking over his youngest beta's body for any strange markings. Isaac stared at his Alpha with a bored expression then towards his Luna who was trying not to laugh. "No, stop thinking like that, Derek. We didn't do...that." he muttered before yanking himself away. "Now, can we just get to making dinner? I'm dying!" Isaac groaned dramatically, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. Stiles and Derek grinned, pulling the beta into a rather tight hug. Both Alpha's looked into each other's eyes, thankful Isaac finally found his mate. Maybe the boy would stop screaming himself awake.

They could only wait and see.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back into Stiles' point of view, you could say. You know, this chapter is focused on Stiles.

_Stiles never felt so cold and lonely. His chest ached with an undesirable pain, making the young polish teenager squirm and thrash around in the heap of blankets. Throwing a hand over to his side, hoping to find his mate's body; until his palm was met with the mattress. The spot cold and unoccupied. A dark shadow loomed into the room while the bedroom and closet doors creaked open so slowly, putting Stiles' on edge. The hairs on the back of his neck stood tall, goose bumps rising to the surface of his arms, a unpleasant feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach. His amber eyes started to tear up, his lips quivering while his body slammed down on the bed; a blood curling scream leaving his pretty mouth. His arms felt like they were being tied down while his body was paralyzed. **"Stiles,"** A voice drawled out slowly, making the boy shiver. **"Do you want to leave here, alive? Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place."** Stiles whimpered quietly while laying his head to the side. "Just let me go, please." he begged. It moved, stalking towards Stiles at a slow pace, a bandaged hand coming up to trail up the boy's leg to his inner thigh. " **Let me in,"** it spoke. Stiles shouted while thrashing his body around, which didn't do no good because his body was strapped down now. "Let me in, Stiles. Let me in." it growled, breath hot on his ear. The poor boy struggled against the restraints while yelling on the tip of his lungs. "Just let me go please!" **"LET ME IN STILES."** he demanded, wrapping a covered hand around Stiles' wrist; squeezing tightly. **"Let me in. If you let me in, i'll let you live."** Stiles shook, his eyes clenched shut while his bottom lip quivered. Tears streamed down his face until he relaxed, his body going limp. " **Let me in."** it whispered into the dark while Stiles' head laid still. _

* * *

 

When Stiles awoke the next morning, his body felt heavy. Like he had extra weight to carry - someone else's bodyweight - it felt...odd but comforting. It felt like he had no need to be worried, like everything would be alright. Shrugging it off, the boy pushed himself from the king sized bed and into the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. Blindly, he turned the shower on while stripping out of his night clothes; throwing them around carelessly. A quiet sigh left his lips while he stepped behind the frosted glass and into the water. Quickly, the hot water made his pale skin turn angry red. To some, it may have hurt, but to Stiles, it only brought numbness. A smile form on pink, plump lips while pale hands aggressively scrubbed coconut scented shampoo into coffee colored hair. Stiles began to whistle, unaware how dark the tune sounded. 

Derek stirred from sleep, a yawn escaping his mouth while he slowly sat up. His back pressed against the dark headboard. Stream drifted into the bedroom from the bathroom door and so did Stiles' whistling; which made Alpha Hale shiver. Stiles' whistling made Derek want to curl up and hide away from the dark. Shrugging, the dark haired male rolled his shoulders before sitting for a moment to collect himself then pushing himself from the warm bed. Once his feet made contact with the wood floor, Derek walked out into the hallway; making his way to his beta's room to wake them for school. First, the Alpha stopped by Erica's room; lightly knocking on the white bedroom door. He waited awhile before hearing a muffled groan, Derek chuckled to himself before speaking. "Erica! Wake up, you still have to attend school!" Again, he got a louder groan in response to which he just rolled his eyes before walking two doors down. Knocking on another bedroom door, Derek smirked playfully before bursting into his young beta's room. "ISAAC!" he shouted before flopping onto the queen sized bed, tackling the curly haired were-wolf. "Wake up, you have school today. I'm sure mom is going to make breakfast, so get up and get ready." The Alpha explained while laughing softly at Isaac's response who whined and tried covering his face. "None of that, now get up." The older man ordered before getting up and heading back into his and his mate's room. 

The pale teenager hummed quietly while drying his body, his skin very vibrant. He smiled while toweling off his hair, noticing the strands have gotten longer, though he decided against getting a haircut. He'd rather let it grow again, to the length he had when he was a child. Claudia, Stiles' mother, had always let her son's hair grown rather long because being a were-fox, their hair color would go from taupe, russet, bronze, then a bright orange. In a way, ombré. Stiles smiled weakly to himself before it dropped, feeling his body shut down on himself. For a moment, the pale boy felt cold then angry then...well, normal. Furrowing his eyebrows, he made his way into the bedroom, forgetting he was in the nude; his towel long forgotten on the bathroom tile. His hands worked through the drawers to the dresser, looking for his favorite tight black boxer briefs. "Well," A voice whistled, making Stiles snap his head around quickly. "I wouldn't mind seeing this, every day." Stiles felt himself flush and roll his eyes, noticing it was just his mate. "Oh, hush! Close the door, I need to get dressed." Derek began to frown, shutting the bedroom door quickly then rushing towards his teenage mate. "Stiles, how did you get these?" he asked, pointing the the multiple bruises on the boy's back. "Huh?" Stiles mumbled, turning his body but sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way for him to see. "Oh, I don't know. Didn't know I even had those. Hm, strange." he hummed and continued to slip his briefs on to his body. "Hey go make sure the puppies are awake and ready!" Stiles laughed and pushed back at Derek playfully when his arms covered Stiles' thin frame. "Now!"

 

* * *

 

 

   Stiles sang quietly to himself once he was in the kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee before taking the eggs out of the fridge. His eyes turned fully black while his free hand clutched the fridge door, knuckles white. The wind outside seemed to speed up, trees banging against each window to the manor while rain began to pour down harshly. Blinking quickly, Stiles breathed in deep before settling the eggs on the counter and pulled out the bacon. Isaac's figure stumbled into the kitchen, instantly attaching himself to his Luna's side. "Momma, s'rainin'." he mumbled into the fabric of Stiles' black v-neck clad shoulder. The brown haired boy chuckled and nodded, moving around to the stove to set the frying pan down. "Yes baby boy, it is. Quite hard, too." he murmured, quickly running a hand through Isaac's hair. He smiled when his pup nuzzled into his palm, whining softly. "Alright alright pup, sit down. I have to make breakfast." Stiles pup whined quietly before detaching himself and sitting at the table. The teenage Alpha just smiled and began to make breakfast, the regular eggs and bacon. Soon, the blonde she-wolf made her way into the kitchen, dressed in black skinny jeans with a red top, then her leather jacket. Stiles smiled and said a soft good morning before shaking his head fondly, he never got why each of the pup's owned a leather jacket. Was it like a 'bad-ass' thing? 

   After everyone was seated at the table, their plate of food in front of them, Stiles smiled. "Well?" he said while watching everyone dig in. Isaac swallowed his sip of orange juice before speaking up, "Momma, it's still raining..." Stiles hummed and nodded, looking out the windows in the kitchen. "It is, isn't it? Well, who would like to stay home from school today?" he asked, getting three rather loud shouts of 'yes!' in return. Derek shook his head fondly while grinning towards his mate. "You spoil them." he mumbled. Stiles shrugged and smirked. "Well someone has to because you don't!" he teased, Scott pipping up. "oh dad, you spoil us too!" Erica snickered and nodded, leaning back in her chair. "It's true, you're both softies!" Suddenly Isaac yelped when his sister reached over and yanked on his curls. "OW!" he whined, scrambling away and clutching his head. "Erica!" Stiles scolded while taking the pup into his arms, shushing Isaac softly. "Does it hurt, baby? Want momma to massage your head?" he asked softly. Derek rolled his eyes at his mate and then looked towards the other two beta's. "SEE!" Erica cackled and pushed at Scott's shoulder. Isaac blushed and whined, his face squished in Stiles' chest. Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes, shoving Isaac away before standing up abruptly, the chair sliding across the tile quickly. He stormed up the stairs and into the bedroom, shutting the door and locking it.

    Stiles felt himself become angry, his eyes turning back once again while he slowly began to walk towards the large window, watching a storm begin to form outside. A twisted grin formed on his lips, his fox teeth poking out. Stiles hadn't realized his claws poking into his curled fists, blood flowing from the wounds and down onto the bedroom floor. Shaking his head, Stiles frowned while his eyes turned to their normal color. "What the fuck happened?" he mumbled. 

   After cleaning the 'incident,' Stiles sat on the foot of the bed, closing his eyes while breathing in deeply. His body felt tense and his muscles ached; making him groan at his sudden movement. He silently thanked himself for getting the bedroom sound proof walls, his pack did not need to know he was hurting. _"Oh Stiles,"_ it whispered softly. _"Don't you see what you're doing? Making a big storm, hurting the innocent, taking lives of the poor."_ Stiles' eyes opened quickly while he snarled, feeling his hackles rise. "I'm doing no such thing!" he shouted. He suddenly felt frustrated, seeking the feeling of blood run down his hands and drip from his mouth. "Why am I doing this? What did _you_ do?!" he demanded, his head moving in every direction, hoping to catch the moving shadow. It cooed, laughing darkly after. _"I did nothing. It's all you, Stiles,"_ it drawled on his name; making the boy jump in disgust. _"It's all you, it's always been you. I don't care about you little puppy, you shouldn't either. You're a disgrace, you don't serve Inari. You're nothing but a disgrace to foxes, soon you'll be your own void, I won't do anything."_

 

   "What do you mean??" Stiles asked quietly, confusion written all over his face. _"Clueless boy. You do not belong to a wolf pack, you're a fox! Your mother would be let down, you shouldn't mother these cubs...mother your own kits! You're pup will be fine, It's you I want. You're powerful, only the eldest Kitsune have nine tails. Though, you have eleven. Why is that?"_ The boy shrugged slightly. "My mother said I was special, I possess eleven because I am of human and fox..." It laughed while shaking it's head, moving closer towards Stiles. _"No! It's because Claudia was a brilliant fox; she was adored for her power. But your grandmother belong in Japan, not with these...American humans. She favorited you more than her own daughter, your mother. Your grandmother saw herself...in you. She was everything, she was a server of Inari. Silly girl though, the rice, like it would help her."_  

    Stiles felt his hands shaking, one hand flying up to wrap around the bandage neck; gripping tightly. "Just get to the point, you sick fuck!" he snapped, his hand squeezing even tighter while the Nogitsune laughed in his face. Stiles did not like that, not at all in fact. His eyes were total darkness, his claws digging into the bandages, his teeth snapping to kill. _"It looks like you're done for, Stiles. No going back. Tell Elijah, he has failed the great one, because you're under my power."_ And just like that, the dark spirit vanished into thin air. The teenager frowned, looking around before he turned to normal. He whimpered before feeling himself become empty, if you'd put it like that. He could no longer feel his pups, he could no longer feel his **_mate._** That sick bastard took away the special connection he had to the Hale pack. 

 

    "STILES!" Derek shouted, throwing open the bedroom door while running inside, gathering his sobbing mate off the ground and into his arms. "What's wrong? Why can't I feel you anymore? Why can't any of us feel you?!" he demanded, feeling himself become scared. His mind raced with thoughts on why the pack could not feel the special connection to the second half of the Alpha pair. "H-He took it...he took it from us, me." The teenager sobbed into Derek's arms, tears staining the henley. "Who took it, Stiles?" he asked gently, rubbing a hand over his mate's back. "He didn't want Isaac, he wanted me! And he got me! He has me, Derek! Oh god, he has me. He _owns_ me now, he got to Isaac just to get to me." Stiles explained, feeling a panic attack about to take place. His lungs clenched, making him breathless while his amber eyes pooled with tears. "Who owns you, Stiles? Calm down, I need you to explain more to me baby, so I can help you." The Alpha spoke, his heart breaking for the young teen in his arms. "The Nogitsune!" Stiles shouted while beating his fists against the solid build of Derek's chest. "He fucking tricked me, again, oh god." 


	12. Back Then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! I'm going to my dad's this today because Friday I have the One Direction concert! So sorry, you'll have to wait until next week maybe, or not because I start school Monday. xx

_The wind blew harshly while the rain started to fall once again, destroying anything in it's path. It was midnight, the moon light blocked from the Hale manor with the curtains shut, all the lights were shut off while each door was locked. tHe floorboards creaked underneath the boy's pale feet, his shoulders set tight with his head held high. Hands slowly pushed open the bedroom door, legs walking over towards the bed that rested up against the window. Stiles hummed ever so quietly, a **sweet smile** forming on his lips while taking in the image of his young pup asleep; curls splayed across the pillow, lips parted slightly with soft snores leaving his mouth. The lightning and thunder struck like a loud clap, the lightning illuminating half of Stiles face. The sweet smile was replaced with a t **wisted** , **sick** , **cold blooded** grin. His usual amber eyes an **electric gold**. _

_He was **void** once again._

* * *

     "Momma," Isaac muttered, laying curled up in his mother's lap while a fist clutched the Luna's shirt tightly. Erica and Scott lay spread out on the living room carpet, lazily running their hands through the material while looking up towards their pack mother. "Can you tell us things from your childhood? From being a fox, please?" the lanky beta asked, his clear baby-blue eyes looking hopeful up at the other teenager. Stiles smiled softly while his fingers worked through the dirty-blonde hair. "You're curious, hm?" he asked softly, looking around the room to all three beta's. The Luna got three excited nods in return, making him chuckled while nodding himself. "Alright, well..."

 

 

_Hitomi smiled while cradling her daughter's newborn son in her arms, the precious thing bundled in multiple oxford blue thing blankets. "Oh, Genim, you'll be wise. You'll be my Kamiko, my little child." she cooed while pouring a drop of water over the small child's forehead. "You'll be the wise, the beauty, the vicious one." Soon, the baby started to wiggle around while a quiet whine left it's pale, pink lips. "Oh, are you hungry?" The woman asked, handing the small baby off into it's mother's arms. Another woman, fragile and beautiful, lay in the sterile hospital bed. Hair matted against her pale forehead, hands securing her son to her chest, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh mother, he's perfect. Genim Stilinski..." The older woman of the two, began to walked towards her daughter and grandson. "Claudia, what are you going to tell these humans, when Genim starts to grow fur and has gold eyes?" The grandmother did not like her daughter's choice to give birth in a hospital, every kit before them had been born in the forest. It was tradition. Though Hitomi had to suck it up and be proud of her daughter, her son was finally here. "I'll be leaving then, I feel fine. I've healed." Claudia explained to her mother, rolling her eyes in the process. "He's a fox by life, but he can choose to rid of his other side, he can be normal, mother!" the young woman cried, she wanted her son to be normal because she wasn't._

 

     "My mother was also a werefox, my grandmother was a true blood fox. Hitomi, was her name. It means pupil in Japanese," Stiles spoke softly, smiling fondly down at his pack. "My grandmother fell in love with my grandfather who was just human, she went against Inari to marry my grandfather. When I was born, my grandmother held me while muttering things my mom never explained sadly, but my mother said Hitomi saw herself in me. Mother always was against me being a fox, so usually it was Hitomi teaching me our culture and background behind my mom's back." he chuckled while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before continuing. "When I was about ten moths old, my mother and I were at my grandparents house. I started to cry in pain, my teeth were hurting like no tomorrow. Hitomi said I  was finally shifting; I had always been a late bloomer. My mother panicked and tried to do everything to stop the pain, but nothing worked. Hitomi made my mother stay inside the house while she took me outside to let the shift run it's course." 

 

 

_The loud wailing continued to leave the child's mouth, his arms and legs kicking while he chewed on his tiny fingers. The poor boy was in pain, his body began to tingle while he began to blink rapidly, his eyes flashing from brown to gold, every so often. "Oh mother!" A pretty woman in her twenties cried, clutching the baby in her arms. "He's in pain, what do I do?" she asked, panicking while her veins turned black, though there was nothing more she could do expect take her sons pain; a small amount, really. A black haired woman grabbed the small boy from her daughter, pointing her finger straight in the girl's face. "Stay here! I'm going to the little one outside." Turning around, Hitomi marched right out into the backyard, thankful for the blanket that was left from the event before. "Here my Kamiko, lay down." she murmured while settling the small child onto the soft black blanket, standing back. "You'll be in pain, but that is normal. You're becoming your fox." The boy thrashed his fragile body around, the material of his clothes ripping his his bones began to break in places that was inhuman. Dark orange fur began to sprout from his pale skin, his eyes a solid gold. K-9 like teeth began to grow from the boy's gums, his crying softening down. Soon, there was no child on the blanket; except there was a young kit, it's nose wiggling in attempt to take in all the new smells with his new heightened senses. Hitomi smiled while tears pooled in her eyes. "Genim, you did it! My wise child, you've made Inari proud."_

 

      Isaac giggled into Stiles' stomach while grinning. "You were crying because your teeth hurt? What a baby!" Erica snorted at the irony and rolled her eyes playfully at her pack brother. "I was a baby! In case you didn't know, I was a born fox, you guys were bitten. You didn't have to go through all the changes as a baby, you where older than me, you could handle the pain." The teenager huffed but nonetheless, smiled. "Hitomi and my mother were great teachers, they taught me how to control my shift. Though, everyday in kindergarten, I would cry because I knew I was close to becoming my second skin. Anyways, after all the pain, I got ice cream so." Stiles snorted and smiled, sitting up slowly. "Get up Isa, i'm going to make lunch. What does everyone want?" The three Beta's scrambled to get up, pushing and shoving each other's shoulders. "I want pizza!" Scott shouted while fighting off his sister. Erica rolled her eyes and clamped a hand over her pack-brother's mouth. "Shut up, Isaac get's to pick our lunch and then you get to pick our snack, remember?" The puppy-like boy huffed and nodded, licking Erica's palm then laughing at the she-wolf's reaction. Isaac smiled happily at his siblings then grabbed their hands, tugging them towards the kitchen where their mother waited. "Come on, I'm hungry."

 

       Finally, the youngest of the three Beta's chose Stiles' simple chicken sandwiches. On the stove, a pot of water boiled with three chicken breasts while Stiles pulled out everything he needed in order to prepare lunch. "Erica, sweetheart, can you grab the celery and wash it please?" the teenager asked, looking over his shoulder towards the blonde. The she-wolf nodded and hopped up from the stool at the kitchen bar, going into the fridge and opening the drawer, grabbing the plastic bag that contained the lime green vegetable. The girl walked over to the kitchen sink, unwrapping the celery and turning the sink on to warm water. "It's still raining, mom." she mumbled while running the sticks of celery under the water, watching the rain slap the windows loudly. Stiles hummed and smirked to himself, knowing the real reason to the bad weather. "Thats too bad, hopefully it won't rain through the night. In the mean time, who wants to hear another story?" the boy asked while turning off the stove, taking the pot to the sink and draining the water. "When I was about ten, my grandmother took me out for a treat, ice cream, i think it was. Anyways, I remember she let us take our treat deep into the woods, she let us shift into our fox-beta form. I made a mess of my fur; chocolate ice cream matted my fur, my mother was very angry with me and grandmother Hitomi. But we know there was no fire behind her words." 

 

 

_"Grandma!" A young Stiles giggled while setting the foam bowl of ice cream on the grass, carefully taking off his shoes and socks. "Yes, my little Kamiko?" Hitomi asked softly, watching her grandson fondly. Stiles grinned up at the older woman, her black hair tied in a neat bun while her dark brown eyes flickered around the clearing. "I smell puppies! I wanna see puppies!" The woman giggled then shook her head, smiling. "No hun, it's not puppies you smell. It's wolves, there must be a pack of wolves here. But, we can shift and eat our treat! How does that sound, Kamiko?" Stiles nodded happily and began to strip down to his underwear, his bones shifting. Aburn fuzz began to grow on the little boy's face, tiny fangs peeking out behind his plump lips. Once Stiles was fully shifted, the tiny kit gave a loud yip of happiness, rubbing his snout against his grandmother's. A loud bark escaped the female fox, pushing her nose against the kit's fur towards the frozen treat. 'Eat.' she directed, yipping. Stiles nodded his small head once before laying on his stomach, paws crossed while his small, pink tongue lapping up the sugary goodness. Soon, Stiles managed to get his afternoon treat into his fur from horse playing with his grandmother. "Stiles!" Hitomi laughed while slipping on her flats, shaking her head fondly. "Look what you've done! You're all dirty, I'll have to take you home to your mother as a fox, you need a bath, sweetheart." The woman got a sad bark in reply, signaling Stiles agreed but did not like the idea, which she knew was coming. "Oh hush, you've managed to make a mess of yourself when you tried to eat while chasing that butterfly!"_

 

 

        "I remember that," A husky voice spoke, startling Stiles. "Your orange fur was brown!" The pale boy turned around while he chopped the chicken breasts, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" he asked his mate, beyond curious. There was no way Derek could have known that before Stiles had told their Beta's his little tale. Derek just smirked and made his way towards Stiles. "Your grandmother was right Stiles, there was a pack of wolves in that area. It was my family, the Hales. Laura and I were in the woods when we came across another scent, one smelt of this kind of tea my mother drank and the other smelt like nothing i've ever smelled, it was unique. It was your Luna," he explained to his Beta's while sitting down at the bar. "I walked towards the smells until I saw two foxes; a big one and a small one. We watched the two behind the trees, watching how the young fox chased the vibrant butterfly, Laura watching in amusement while she smiled, she said the small fox was a kit. Mother always gave her lessons of each animal in the world, Laura was the Alpha next in line. I was thankful my sister taught me about foxes, I knew what they were, except she explained they were like us. Two halves of a human." Derek smiled and ruffled Isaac's hair before looking up towards his were-fox mate. "You were very...energetic, Stiles." he chuckled and grinned. Stiles smiled softly, his eyes twinkling fondly. He loved when Derek showed his 'soft' side, it wasn't rare in the Hale home, it was an everyday thing but outside of the home, Derek would act macho, it was quite funny.


	13. Heart Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles could still feel the touch of Derek's hands on his skin, he could still feel the burn of the man's beard running against his chest. He could still smell the faint smell of smoke and black coffee from Derek, which was funny because Derek never once touched a cigarette in his life nor has he ever drank black coffee. Stiles could no longer feel Derek.

    Stiles moaned into the pillow, his back aching while his bones cracked in an uncomfortable motion. The soft, plush bedding was comfortable to lay in during the night, but now, the mattress felt like needles stabbing the young man in his body. The polish teenager groaned and moaned sadly, withering his slim body around, the duvet bunched around his pale feet. His lips were chapped, bleeding between the cracks. His eyes were sunken in, a moss-coloured yellow tainting the skin, dark rings circling his eye sockets, his skin was unbelievable pale; paler than his normal complexion. Honestly, if you asked anyone who did not know about the supernatural, they'd think Stiles was dying, or near death. Because, well, the boy looked sick. His hair was now beginning to thin, his body began to weaken while he could no longer control his shifts. His father, of course, had no idea what was happening to his son. Claudia had never went through this pain, no, not even the Sheriff's mother-in-law, Hitomi. The older man had to call his son out of school, having someone always send over his work so Stiles could at least get somethings done. 

     But no, the kid did not even have enough strength to lift his hand to write his own name. The pack had been ordered to stay away from Stiles, Hitomi was afraid of them triggering an outburst in Stiles; they haven't seen their Luna in two months. 

     It felt like he was dying, Stiles knew something was seriously wrong. He knew his grandmother has never seen anything like this, and she has been around for more than three hundred years. Honestly, the young fox wasn't even sure if his current 'sickness' had to do with the Nogitsune or something he had possibly had caught. Even though he could not get sick; were-foxes were immune to any sickness humans were effected by. It was an odd thing, really, this whole issue was a mystery to Stiles. He couldn't be sick, there was no possible thing. He's never even experienced a common cold, so how could he be laying here, pale and thin? He hasn't seen his mate or pups in a rather long time. Though, he loved his pack,he did. But he could not feel the mating bond with Derek anymore and that freighted Stiles. Because once you break your bond, it can never be repaired.

 

 

      Stiles tensed when the air began to grow cold, the glass windows frosting over in dark shadows while the small bedside lamp began to flicker on and off. A silent hum coming from the darkness made Stiles' bones shiver, goosebumps rising on his pale arms. "Oh Stiles," _it_ whispered. "You're fading away, aren't you? You just don't know it. Soon, you'll be nothing but a pile of dust. Just like your mother, why don't you ask Hitomi? She knows who I am. Very well."  A frown appeared on the boy's face, his rather long but thin hair swaying back and forth while he shook his head in denial. "Shut up, shut the fuck up. You're nothing but a dark spirit who ruins people's lives when they finally find happiness. Honestly, you're just a bedroom nightmare," he taunted the Nogitsune, hoping to piss it off. "You have nothing better to do than watch me lay here and wither away, like _you_ did. Yes, I know you were once a person who died uncommonly. But boo-hoo, everyone dies eventually. All of us, supernatural, die in the end. Maybe after a thousand years, or so. But you? You're the one killing me." Stiles finished, his eyebrows pointed in a menacing way, his eyes glazed electric orange with a fiery look behind them. The polish teenager was beyond angry; he's had enough of this _things_ tricks.

 _It_ laughed while the darkness began to dance around the room. "You're electric, Stiles. That's why I knew I liked you, you're...special. You're a firecracker; you're a loudmouth, you're sarcastic, you don't take anyone's mess. You're a strong fox, you're wise for your age. Something I wasn't, but I don't envy you. I despise you, I guess." 

     "You guess?!" Stiles shouted, his face beginning to grow sideburns of auburn fuzz. His eyes began to glow brightly in the dark, his teeth changing into long 'fangs' that shined white. "Now listen here, Nogitsune." he began, standing up rather fast while his body stood tall, his mind pushing aside the pain of standing after two months. "You have ruined my life and now, **_I_ ** will ruin _**yours**_."

"Is that a **threat** , Stiles?"

 

"No. It's a **promise.** "

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

       The morning was rather...eventful for the Stilinski men and Hitomi. The older Stilinski and older were-fox had found Stiles outside in the back garden, staring out into the forest with a dark look washed over his face. Hitomi had caught sight of blood dripping from the boy's fingers; she knew that the crimson liquid did not belong to her grandson. But she also knew the blood did not belong to a human, it was an animals. A squirrel to be exact. Stiles had went out after the bang from the night and went to hung, his body was weak from throwing up anything he ate when he was ill. He needed energy, not cooked food. He needed raw meat of an innocent animal. Hitomi was proud of her daughters son, and she knew Claudia would be too. But John on the other hand, was concerned. 

      "Stiles!" John shouted while running down to his son who sat in the grass in nothing but his skin. The yelling had startled Stiles from his thinking, the dark look knocked away. Looking up, his amber eyes trailed his father's movements. A smile found its way to his lips when he was knocked back by his father, arms pulled around him tightly. "Stiles! Son, you're okay. You're okay." John repeated, most likely running it by himself now. Stiles felt sympathy towards his father, he was worried about him, thinking Stiles was going to pass like his mother. Too soon and too young to die. "Yeah," Stiles whispered while hiding his face into his dad's neck. "I'm okay, dad." he mumbled. 

 

      After the small family 'reunion', Hitomi finally decided to break the ice. Well, sort of. "Stiles," the old fox started in a patient tone. "You're well now, on your feet. I think you deserve time to see the pack. They need you, i'm sure." Though Stiles knew his grandmothers real meaning behind her words. 'Go Stiles, Derek needs you. Your cubs need you.' It was probably true, too. His family needed him, none of them have been together in two months. The teen was sure every pup drifted away with him there, he was sure they felt like Derek was miserable and he probably was with his mate. "Uh yes, I'll go over and see them in a minute. I need to get ready." Really Hitomi knew better but let it slide. "Good." she smiled softly while getting up to prepare another cup of her 'herbal' tea. 

      John sighed into his cup, setting the porcelain glass down for a moment. "Stiles," he murmured while sitting up straight. "Take care of them and they'll take care of you." Stiles felt himself become warm inside; his _dad_ was trying to have this talk _now._  "Now I know I'm not like you guys, I'm human so I'm not sure how packs wor-" " **DAD!** " "What? I'm just saying, I know Alpha Hale is your ma-" "DAD, please! _**STOP**!_ " 

      Hitomi chuckled in the kitchen, watching the two argue while John kept pestering Stiles. It brought a grin to the older woman, times like these made her heart clench. She knew John was trying his hardest to cope with the dark spirit possessing his son, she knew he needed Claudia in these times. Another laughed escaped her mouth when John brought up the 'birds and the bees' conversation.

"GRANDMA!"

 

* * *

 

 

       The tires of the Carolina blue jeep moved across the dirt and pebbles of the long driveway that lead to the Hale manor. The soft sound of the melodies from the radio lifted through the air in the car, steam from the styrofoam cup that held the warm coffee, rising up. Stiles hummed softly, his hair grew back rather quick and it was thicker than ever. The dark brown locks flowed around, the wind flowing in from the open windows. The sky was clear as day, the clouds fluffed in different shapes and sizes. The grass, damp with dew, the trees swaying in the wind. The manor rose into Stiles' line of eyesight, the large home was dark looking; the boy could feel the loneliness radiate off the place, making him shiver in misery. 

        Soon, he arrived near the home, his fingers shaking while they worked to turn the ignition to remove the keys. The metal jingled in his palm while his free hand was now occupied with his cup of warm coffee. Slowly, he pushed himself from the jeep, the soles of his slippers hitting the gravel. Maybe he regretted coming back here, maybe. Stiles could still feel the emotional pain from being away from his second family for so long, and the physical pain from being in his bed for a little over two months. His legs and arms ached, his head felt heavy above his shoulders. His eyes were still circled black, but he was moving, so that was a plus. Maybe. 

        Stiles could hear feet shuffling inside the manor, the sound of water running somewhere upstairs. Thankful for his supernatural hearing. His feet dragged him up the steps, soon at the front door where his hand had betrayed him; already knocking on the maple colored door. The sound of someone running down the stairs made Stiles' stomach churn, he wanted to vomit. The door swung open, too quickly for Stiles' liking, there stood Isaac. Stiles' baby, the boy's hair was a mess while his powder-blue eyes held nothing but sadness until they sparkled in happiness. "Momma!" Isaac exclaimed, attaching himself to Stiles' thin frame, wrapping his arms around his Luna's waist. "Momma," Isaac cried, tears running down his cheeks. "You left me." he choked, sending Stiles into his own sadness. "No no," Stiles cooed while running a hand down his pup's back. "No no, momma's here Isa, i'm here." he murmured. There was nothing else Stiles could say because well, it was somewhat true. Stiles did leave everyone. But not because he wanted to, because he was ill. "You left me," Isaac repeated. "You left us all." 

        That felt like a jab to Stiles' heart, making him want to curl up and hide from the world. There was truth in Isaac's words which hurt, because Stiles is a fuck up and leaves everyone behind, eventually. But he came back? Which is weird. Because foxes leave their young after awhile, the parents are just there to birth their kits and raise the children for awhile before just getting up and leaving. Stiles knew Hitomi and Stiles' own mother had those instincts of leaving their children. Stiles felt it of course, he had to fight his instincts. Unlike wolves, foxes weren't very loyal. Foxes did not travel in packs. They had no one but their-selves. 

        "I'm here, Isaac." Stiles repeated while removing himself from his youngest cub. "Let's go inside now, sweetheart." he murmured while giving Isaac a little push inside the manor. The whole place smelt of sadness which made Stiles want to scream and thrash around because it was his fault it smelt like this. Once inside the cold home, Stiles walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinet above the sink, pulling out the coffee ground bag from the back. 'Warm chocolate.' This was Derek's and Isaac's favorite, today was about his pups, not him. He scooped the grounds into the filter, placing the white thin sheet into the coffee pot. He poured the water into the machine before pressing many buttons, soon the brewing process began. 

"Momma," Isaac asked softly from the entrance to the kitchen. " **Did you miss us**?" 

Stiles stilled before turning around slowly, nodding his head. "Of course I did Isa, of course. I missed you all."

" **Why did you leave us?** "

Stiles sighed heavily before running his hands through his long hair, twisting the strands. " **I was** ill for a long time, Isaac. My family was scared, because we're not supposed to get sick. Ever."

"Are you okay now?" The poor boy asked, his bottom lip wobbling in fear. Sadness masked the young pup's face once again.

A soft, **weak** smile masked Stiles' lips. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Just **fine**." 

 

       "So," Stiles murmured while lounging in the den, Isaac curled in his lap like a child. "When the woman awoke, she noticed a dark figure near her window. Just watching her, she knew the stranger wasn't dangerous, though he had no face. She knew he was a male because of his figure, she felt...safe, in his presence. She knew he was her guardian. Her protector of any harm to come." the Luna finished, smiling fondly down at the other teenager in his lap. Isaac was always vulnerable, Stiles knew this. He knew this fact before Isaac was turned into a wolf, Isaac was the shy kid who sat in the back of the class and kept low in school. Stiles had always felt protective over Isaac before they were even pack, it was a feeling that came naturally to the spazz. At first, it freaked Stiles out because he had no idea who this kid was and why he felt the need to protect him 24/7, then he came to terms with it. Isaac hummed, eyelashes fanned across his cheek while his mouth moved slowly. "So he was there to look out for her?" he asked, to which Stiles hummed in confirmation. 

      Isaac frowned momentarily before perking up with interest. "Giovanni has an showing at the art gallery down in town, do you think we could go?" he asked timidly, looking off towards the dark bookcase near the T.V. Stiles felt himself smile while nodding, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. "Of course, when is it?" Isaac mumbled incoherently while hiding his face in Stiles' lap. "What was that?" Stiles asked, smirking. "gjnfjndnc.." Isaac mumbled into his mother's leg. "Sorry, couldn't quite catch that, what did you say?" "Tomorrow night!" Isaac shouted when he sat up quickly, his eyes wide. "I haven't even told him i'm going!" Stiles shrugged and smiled. "Maybe it can be a surprise, he'd like that, i'm sure." Isaac pouted and shrugged limply. "I don't know if he'd like that, momma. We haven't talked in awhile..." Stiles frowned and sat up. "How long?" Isaac sighed and curled closer to his pack mother. "About a week, he's been busy with everything so I decided to give him space." The were-fox mentally cooed and grinned. "Oh Isaac! Just because he's busy doesn't mean to need to stop talking to him!" 

"Momma I don't know how to do this dating thing!" 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

        Sometime during Stiles' and Isaac's nap, the front door to the Hale manor opened. A rush of multiple bodies piled onto the were-fox, making his groan while his eyes peeled open in a hurried motion. "What the hell!" Stiles shouted, calming down until the scent of his two other pup's filled his nose. Erica's japanese cherry blossom spray and Scott's dark musk. The smells Stiles held so dearly. "Stiles!" Scott exclaimed while nuzzling into his best friend's neck, Erica pressing wet kisses to their Luna's face. "Mom!" Tears dropped down everyone's faces, their eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Happy smiled lit the room, a sudden warmness spread throughout the den. A certain smell of dark musk and earth filled Stiles' nose, making his head snap up towards the front door where Derek stood still. "Derek," Stiles breathed before squirming out of his pups' arms who whined in protest, his legs carried him across the room, soon stopping in front of the man who captured his heart. 

       Stiles felt himself become emotional once again, throwing his arms around his mate and shielding his face into the older man's chest. "I miss you." he cried, his lips trembling while he poured his heart out. Derek stood still in a trance; was Stiles actually here? Was this another illusion. Erica must've noticed the distress on her Alpha's face, sending a nod his way while looking in his eyes. A sob left Derek's mouth while his own arms wrapped around his young, thin mate. "Stiles, oh god, I love you." Hale mumbled, his words drowned out by his and his mate's crying. Though both of them did not seem to care, of course anyone would be crying after seeing their significant other after such a long time. But in reality, to humans, two months wash't very long. But to Stiles' and Derek's animals, it felt like it had been a thousand years. 

      Being separated from your mate is like a dog being separated from their owner, cliché, but true. Stiles' and Derek's second form, or animals, could show depression/anxiety through behavior like barking, whining, destroying house held items, clawing at the walls or floor, or even stilling in sadness. If you're away from your mate, it's like a constant stress put on you. You feel heartbreak, or maybe you feel like your heart has been ripped from your chest. Most of the time you feel let down, you feel like you want to curl up and whine because your mate is somewhere without, not even a mile away. It's like your mate is multiple countries away; it's horrible. 

     The two Alpha's soon found themselves cuddled in-between their Beta's; all three of the teenagers touching their Alpha's in someway. Scott's arms were around Derek while his feet were across Stiles' lap. Erica, laid on Stiles' side, her hand cuddled on top of Derek's dark hair. Isaac, well Isaac was a different story, the boy was literally laying on his Luna and Alpha, seeking out both of their comfort. Everyone knew it wasn't like it used to be, but it was a start. 

 

* * *

 

 

      "You've been so good to me, you've given me everything. You've given me everything; your love." Derek murmured to Stiles, his arms wrapped tightly around his younger mate who lay nude. Stiles' brown hair was matted against his forehead, his cheeks were bright pink, his plump lips were a dark red. Derek always loved the way Stiles looked after they made love, he loved how the boy looked so beautiful. It amazed the older Alpha how much he was in love with this silly, spastic teenager who used to annoy him to ends. 

     Stiles hummed, his eyes closed while his lips parted slightly, his breathing erratic. "I love you, forever and always." he murmured while his head lolled to the side, baring his pale neck up to the wolf. Foxes had no Alpha, Beta, Omega ranks. But for Derek, Stiles would happily be submissive for. Sweat glistened in the pale moonlight shining through the curtains, tuffs of warm breath lifted into the air, the smell of coconut filled the room. 

 

 

That night, _**green eyes** glistened with swirls of **amber**_ **.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler for you all, thank you for being (somewhat) patient with me! I'm in school and I do spend my weekends having fun, I'll try to update if I have time/if I want.


	14. O Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
> Nothing satisfies me but your soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit - Wikipedia for my 'mythical' evidence and whatnot.  
> I'm very sorry i've been away for a long time but I am here now with new material that i'm ready to expose, and I am quite happy about my recent works. Yo and dis is just a filler was sup

_As a kid, your parents always_ _told you stories of a dark monster lingering in your room, maybe beneath your bed or in your closet. Nonetheless, you were always afraid when hearing this story, each time you've heard it, no matter how many times it was told. Old folk stories passed on from generation to generation, maybe these stories were just myths or maybe even the dark truth. Whatever it may be, the darkness still lingers in the depth of your mind, just waiting to crawl out and **destroy**  once more. _

_As a kid, my mother told me the story of a corpse who was a bride, awaiting to marry her prince charming on a full moon. The fog moved through the small town from the dark trees belonging to the forest, some said the fog was a killer, slithering into people's nostrils and striking quickly. Some said the prince was a murder who sent people to kill. Anyways, my mother used to speak of this story, the prince was a good-looking man, a man who was rich and poise, the bride was a lovely woman, who was young and stupid. On the night of the wedding, the man slit his wife-to-be's throat, killing her in seconds, **blood tainting** his sword along with his face. For the months that followed, horrible things masked the small town, **death** coming out from it's corners in houses and stores, many people falling to their death in the streets on the way to work or home. It was a **tragic** , really was. But no one knew why death was home, had they all done something wrong?_

_No._

_The prince was one of the few who lived. One night as he sat in his grand bedroom in his castle, he heard the thunder clap in the skies, the harsh wind hitting against the glass pane, the eerie sound of footsteps just outside his door. No one lived there but him. The only one left from the plague, as the people called it. "Hello? Who is there?" the prince spoke, his tone holding fear behind his words. "Oh, it is me, love. Your bride." The voice was soft yet loud, full of anger and hatred. "I came to take you with me to **unhappiness** , the same way you took my life, **you bastard**." _

_It was the bride who had come back for **revenge**. _

 

 

 

_No one saw the prince again._

 

_The castle **burned** to the ground, **ashes in it's wake** to remind others of the horrible night of the wedding that never happened._

 

* * *

 

 _"_ That's totally shitty, isn't it?" Erica asked, goosebumps rising to her arms as they stood in the clearing in the forest, not too far from the ending of town. "It's kind of shitty how Boyd decided to leave us here all alone and just leave with Derek." The blond she-wolf rolled her eyes in annoyance, cocking her hip out as she stared at their Luna, her pack brothers on the ground, hushed whispers leaving them along with the sound of the leaves crunching beneath their movements. 

   "Well, I for one, do not fancy getting torn to shreds as I act all badass like, I mean, you're free to leave. If you'd like," Stiles snarled, shooting a glare at his female pup, his stomach churning in anticipation. His mate and pup left to chase some 'supernatural' smell, as Boyd described, it was total bullshit. His pup and mate, being the two big bad werewolves decided to go and try to fight something that wasn't even bothering them. "You can go and try to help, Erica. Or you can shut up and just wait." The smell of blood instantly filled Stiles' nose, his eyes immediately turning an electric gold as his teeth changed, white fangs taking their place. His skin became hot and itchy, claws replacing his fingernails. His inner animal fought him to kill, fought to have blood running down his mouth, tainting his soul. His legs moved at their own will, taking off in a sprint as he followed the smell of copper and iron. 

   "Mom! No!" Scott yelled as he stood from his spot on the ground, running towards his pack mother in a hurry, shooting off the ground as his arms spread out wide, tackling Stiles down onto the cold ground, both boys rolling around in the dirt, leaving clinging to the material of their clothes. "Stiles! Stop it!" Scott growled, feeling his eyes change by themselves, his normal dark brown eyes turning a bright blue, managing to pin his Luna down against the forest floor. 

A rather loud growl escaped Stiles' lips as he barred his fangs up at his friend, his eyes narrowed in a challenge manor. "Get the fuck off!" he shouted, snapping his teeth up at Scott. His chest felt tight, he knew, he knew _it_ was here. This was it. This is the moment he dreaded. The moment when he was beginning to change into his 'beta' fox-form, the nogitsune would show up and creep into his body, Stiles no longer having control of his limbs, just his mind. He was trapped, trapped in the darkest and deepest parts of his mind. Suddenly, he was taken back to a memory when he was a child. 

 

 

 _"Momma?" A young boy asked, staring up at a beautiful woman with big-doe brown eyes, a small pout on the boy's lips. "Why can't we have animals? I want…a squirrel. They smell good."_  Stiles knew, this kid was him.  _"No, Stiles. I already said no pets, and I'll say no again." The woman spoke, her tone harsh with cold eyes, the hint of orange flickering in her pupils. A man entered the_ _room, chuckling. "Oh, come on, Claudia. Let the boy have a pet, maybe a squirrel." "I said NO John!" The woman shouted in rage, shooting a dark glare towards the man._ Mother and Father, Stiles thought. My parents.  _John stared at his wife in disbelief. "It's just an animal, Claudia." The woman, known as Claudia, laughed darkly, sending a shiver through Stiles' back, the small boy whimpering and cowering from the woman. "It's not just a pet, John. The damn kid will eat the squirrel, how stupid are you?"_ Stiles remembers this now, he remembered how dark his mother used to be, the events that lead up to her death. She was trying to protect him, he remembers seeing her in pain everyday, no matter how much Stiles cowered away. He knew his mother was trying her hardest to get rid of the nogitsune in her body, trying her hardest to stay with her family rather than leaving. 

 

 

   Harsh winds circled above the two boys on the floor who wrestled, light fog beginning to seep through the trees, eerie screams filling the quiet air. A manic like laugh left Stiles' lips, sending shivers through Erica's and Isaac's spines, making the betas whimper in fear. This wasn't their mother. Thunder crackled in the dark sky, the night settling upon them all, goosebumps rose up Scott's arms that held Stiles down on the floor. "Stiles, quit it!" The teenager yelled, his ears perking up when hearing heavy breathing not two far along with two familiar heartbeats - Derek and Boyd. Soon, rain start to fall heavily against the forests floor, mud caking on Stiles' skin as he continued to laugh. " ** _I'll keep quiet_** , you won't even know i'm here," Stiles whispered darkly as his laughing died down, the soft speaking made Scott want to throw up. This person was not his best friend. 

   "Scott!" Derek shouted, running full speed towards the beta and his mate, catching a glance of his two blonde betas who looked to be in _**fear and distress**_. The alpha could hear the rushed footsteps of Boyd behind him although he cared about his mate on the floor. "Get off him!" He growled, becoming possessive and angered, only to be slammed down on the ground by Boyd who barked in Derek's ear. With a shake of his head, Boyd growled. "Derek, no! That's not Stiles, it's the nogitsune!" he warned, holding his alpha down with all his strength, shooting a glance towards his pack siblings and Luna. Derek, who was pinned to the dirt covered ground, snapped his head towards his pack, noticing Scott baring his teeth towards Stiles. "Stop, tell Scott to stop!" he shouted, glaring up at his beta. "Boyd, the nogitsune is **_taunting_** Scott, stop him, he's making it worse!" The dark skinned boy nodded, slowly getting off his alpha before sprinting towards Scott, quickly throwing him off _**Stiles**_ , making the brown haired boy growl at Boyd, feeling **_threatened_**. "What are you doing?!" Scott yelled, quickly picking himself up, only to be held back by his brothers arms. "BOYD! **_He's not himself,_** he needs to be held down!" "Scott, shut up! I know, but you're making it worse, _it's_ taunting you on purpose!" 

   Erica clutched at Isaac's cardigan, breathing in the smell of earth around her. The female kept her ears open, noticing the many _ **erratic**_ heartbeats from her pack members, she noticed her mate and Scott shout at each other, her alpha picking himself up from the floor not too far away. She smelt the scents from Boyd, Isaac, Scott and Derek…But not Stiles. Snapping her head towards the ground, she looked around quickly, her own heartbeat speeding up in fear. She knew the damage the Nogitsune could do and she was scared. Erica used to be the girl in school who no one liked, she was the bullied one, the shy girl who had seizures in the school hallways. Derek's bite changed her life, for the better, or she thought. Erica was the girl who stood confident, held her head high above her shoulders and feared nothing, the girl who took everything as a challenge. The feeling of hot breathing hit Erica's neck, making her audibly gulp, alerting Isaac who froze. "E-Er-Erica.." he whispered, seeing Stiles just behind his pack-sister. "He's here.." Stiles laughed loudly, making everyone freeze in _**fear**_. "Oh Isaac, oh my sweet little pup, _**how stupid you are**_." it grinned, fangs glistening in the moonlight, electric gold eyes glowing in the dark of the night. "Shame." Erica squeaked loudly in **_horror_** as she watched Stiles, no, the _**Nogitsune**_ move quickly from around her and grab Isaac forcefully, slamming the lankly teenager into a nearby tree harshly. "No wonder your parents didn't want you, I mean, who would?" _It_ taunted, cocking Stiles' head to the side as it's eyes squinted, looking over Isaac's features. "You're just a pathetic excuse for a werewolf. Did you really think… ** _this pack_** would ever want you? You're not holding anything together, really, you're just here. Your pack is falling apart around you." _IT_ laughed, pulling Isaac's hair which made the boy cry out in pain. "Oh, boo-boo, shut up. You're annoying," it laughed, rolling it's eyes as it brought Stiles' knee up, hitting Isaac right in the middle of his stomach' the dirty blonde boy falling to the muddy ground in **_agony_**. The nogitsune moved fast, already have it's hand wrapped around Erica's throat, squeezing tightly to cut off her oxygen supply. "You're just a stupid slut, you'll never find love." It simply _**smiled darkly**_ , sending a shiver down the girl's spine before _**her world went black** _ from the throbbing in her head. 

"You all can't move fast enough," The nogitsune laughed, shaking it's head as he quickly disappeared through the trees, leaving two betas and an alpha standing in shock and fear. 

* * *

 

   Days and days went by without Stiles showing up, days turned into weeks and eventually the absence of the teenager took a toll of the betas and alpha. The Hale manor was left abandoned, the smell of sorrow and heartbreak tainting each little corner to each crack in the floorboards. The sound of lonely howls from werewolves could be heard from the hills near Beacon Hills, making the people of the town wonder curiously as to why such animals sounded so… **sad**. Everyone knew werewolves were a myth but obviously wolves weren't, and they weren't native to Beacon Hills, leaving people curious and interested. 

 

 

 

_A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope (from the Greek λυκάνθρωπος: λύκος, lykos, "wolf", and ἄνθρωπος, anthrōpos, "man"), is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf). Early sources for belief in lycanthropy are Petronius and Gervase of Tilbury._

_Spanish and Portuguese have the modern loan-translations hombre lobo and lobisomem, respectively (also Galician lobishome). Italian has the Greek licantropo in learned or literary context (as English uses lycanthrope besides the native werewolf), while Italian folklore uses the term lupo mannaro.[8] This latter Italian term however does not necessarily denote a werewolf, but more often concerns stories of enormous and man-eating, but not supernatural, wolves. Romanian loaned the Slavic term as vârcolac._

 

   Some people say the devil can take the shape of many things, people, and animals. People have feared the Devil for centuries, portrayed a red-like man who walks the earth to kill for joy, parents often would say, 'if you believe in God, you have to believe in the Devil.' But, would that be true? Is anything true? Who knows. Beacon Hills was a place that drew everything supernatural to it, making the Hale pack mourn with the loss they've experienced. 

 

 

 

 

_The Devil (from Greek: διάβολος or diábolos = slanderer or accuser)[1] is believed in many religions, myths and cultures to be a supernatural entity that is the personification of evil and the enemy of God and humankind. The nature of the role varies greatly, ranging from being an effective opposite force to the creator god, locked in an eons long struggle for human souls on what may seem even terms (to the point of dualistic ditheism/bitheism), to being a comical figure of fun or an abstract aspect of the individual human condition._

 

 

 

_In mainstream Islam and Christianity, God and the Devil are usually portrayed as fighting over the souls of humans. The Devil commands a force of evil spirits, commonly known as demons.Christianity and Islam have variously regarded the Devil as a rebellious fallen angel or jinn that tempts humans to sin, if not committing evil deeds himself. In these religions – particularly during periods of division or external threat – the Devil has assumed more of a dualistic status commonly associated with heretics, infidels, and other unbelievers._

 

* * *

 

   Being controlled by the Nogitsune is like ludic dreaming, where you're aware that you're actually dreaming…but you're awake. Stiles wouldn't say he liked being possessed but he wouldn't say he hated it, either. You're not necessarily awake but not asleep, you're trapped inside your own mind with no sense of direction. It's like a deal with the devil, gods and monsters. That's what he would say, yeah, he would. Doesn't make perfect sense, but someone would get it. Japanese folklore, Spanish folklore, German and so on, it all was the same. The myths carried from one place to another. Nightmares and dreams to take away your happiness. 

 

_A lucid dream is any dream in which one is aware that one is dreaming. In relation to this phenomenon, Greek philosopher Aristotle observed: "often when one is asleep, there is something in consciousness which declares that what then presents itself is but a dream".[1] One of the earliest references to personal experiences with lucid dreaming was by Marie-Jean-Léon, Marquis d'Hervey de Saint Denys.Skeptics of the phenomenon suggest that it is not a state of sleep, but of brief wakefulness.[15][16] Others point out that there is no way to prove the truth of lucid dreaming other than to ask the dreamer.[17] Lucid dreaming has been researched scientifically, with participants performing pre-determined physical responses while experiencing a lucid dream._

 

_"Fright night, Stiles. The day were the dead roam the earth one last time, they're free to do anything they desire. They kill. Just like i'm going to make you do," **IT** chuckled darkly, making Stiles cry and scream until his voice went hoarse, surely breaking his vocal chords in the process. He wasn't sure what day it was or what month, he sure as hell knew it's been too long. "Halloween, the one day kids like, even teenagers. Don't you reckon we'll have some fun? I know you crave the red liquid running down your hands, i know you like to see the hopeless beg for their lives."_

   True. Stiles couldn't even deny it anymore, he was an animal at heart. He lived to kill, he lived to see the young and old try to fight for their lives. He wasn't stupid, he knew it was wrong since he was seen as human to others, but to the supernatural, were-foxes were natural born killers. Foxes were often seen as peaceful, symbols that brought hope to people, but god, was Stiles the opposite. He craved to hunt, craved to be in control of others, he liked to play death and life with his kill. Life and death, that's what it simply was. Claudia, Stiles' mother, taught him the importance on balancing your animal and human form. _"It's like a dark imagination, Stiles, you can live both lives, but you're only happy in one."_ She often spoke, smiling softly down at her son who was quite young too understand. _"Be happy, my little one. Always choose happiness over darkness."_ Stiles failed his mother and he knew it. He wanted to see his victims cry in fear, to see them beg for forgiveness - which to him was stupid because he was just a teenager wanting to taste death on his tongue, not to see some humans beg to him. 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Finally home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn’t be a clear, smooth explanation, but Stiles was home. 
> 
> Finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know i haven't updated in forever but i recently decided to get into this fic again so hopefully you'll all like this and the new updates to come. x

The night simply revolved around Stiles, the moon shining down on the lanky boy who moved slowly in time, with no purpose. His lips moved as he whistled, the dark tune startling young children in costumes, making them run off in fear. Each time he heard a cry, he ached to reach out and grab hold of their necks, easily choking them to their death. Death was like beauty in the dark moon, hiding between the cracks waiting to strike, waiting to become king, the devil. When it has mercy on your soul, you'll know, feeling at peace. Welcome death, never fear it, it'll never satisfy you. A loud laugh escaped Stiles' lips, his eyes narrowing down at a baby in it's carrier, abandoned in the street. How careless, he thought, for someone to leave their child unattended on Halloween night. The baby's cries made Stiles' body ache, wanting to reach out and _coddle_ it. Wanting to hold it close and show it love. Next thing he knew, he was on the run with a baby in his arms snoring quietly in his ears, blood trailing after him as he ran.

 

His home smelt of baby powder and sadness, just after two days from Halloween, he began to slowly regain his body back. The nogitsune would be back like it always would be, but for now, he had to care for a baby that oddly resembled Isaac. Whenever attending to the small child, Stiles would cry and _break down_. The baby became attached to Stiles, demanding his attention 24/7, only cooing or whimpering. Though deep down Stiles knew something about the baby, the smell of the babe was familiar to the kitsune. The baby was Isaac under a spell, he knew that. And he knew his pack did this to the young pup so he’d feel again. Feel compassion towards something other than himself. He was sort of glad, for the pack for doing thing, he always wanted a baby. Derek knew that, but the older man never made a move so they could start their own blood family. A mix of Hale and Stilinski - a baby with dark hair and brown eyes, pale skin lined with dark moles.

* * *

 

 

 

 

A week passed of a babies cries and angry shouting, it was a hassle but his favorite thing caring for a lone cub. That’s what Isaac was now, a cub needing a mothers care - except for the obvious reason Stiles wasn’t really a mother.

Once his father found out, it was oddly okay to the older Stilinski.

“It’s okay son, just…just take good care for this baby.”

Very weird. The sheriff being alright with his teenaged son becoming a parent to a wolf cub instead of a fox kit.

But nonetheless, everything was going smoothly. **Except** with the pack.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The wind blew the leaves through the air, water trickling down from the fountain outside the Hale manor. The teenagers were gathered in the den room with their Alpha sitting in the recliner. All kids were piled on each other, the smell of _sorrow_ radiating off of _everyone_.

 

 

It wasn’t spoken but it was understood that each wolf missed their pack mother and their packmate, Isaac. But in order for Stiles to stay grounded, they gotten ahold of herbs and sages from Deaton to turn Isaac into a cub, which was okay with the boy. Happy to have a mother figure, his childhood wasn’t the best. Derek had put his foot down whenever the plan was told to him, growling at each of his betas as he had coddled Isaac close until realizing that this was the best suggestion.

 

Erica whined softly, watching her Alpha sadly. She was heartbroken and was confused what to do to get Derek thinking straight. The dark haired man had slept and spent most of his days in the den, staring blankly at the wall near the TV. “ _ **Alpha**_ ,” she whispered, strangely not raising her voice, knowing he could hear. “We need to go and see momma, we…need to see him.”

 

 

Having one of his betas, especially his **most fiercest female** call him by his ** _title_ ** had taken Derek by surprise. His hazel eyes whipped towards Erica, staring at her eyes then watching everyone. “Do you all feel this way?”

 

 

Heads nodded in answer.

 

“We’ll go see Stiles, but on one condition, everyone needs to give him his space. No scenting him or whimpering to be held. He cares for Isaac now.”

 

Just as he finished speaking, everyone was flooded with the smell of their pack mother, everyone up and alert. Their noses and ears twitched at the sound of a baby’s whimpering and soft cries, their wolves whining as the scent of their mother.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 Stiles had stayed up all night watching Isaac sleep. Watching the way the cub’s eyes twitched at certain moments, watching how the baby’s lips smacked together as he fidgeted. He was adorable. Something Stiles’ had taken under his wing, protecting the cub. It was a great experience, honestly, watching over the young pup who needed Stiles, relied on the lanky teenager for guidance. It made Stiles feel important, to be needed by someone younger and smaller than his betas.

 

His room was dark, the only light source came from the small lamp on the bedside table, the alarm clock reading two in the afternoon. Small snores erupted from the cub’s mouth, feeling Stiles with warmth. Putting him at ease knowing the pup was content and full with milk. A smile formed on Stiles’ face, a tiny coo leaving his lips. “So precious,” he whispered to himself, watching Isaac who was sleeping next to his side on the bed. Isaac had no one when he was growing up: his father was abusive and a drunk, his older brother was deceased and his so was his mother. Stiles was used to loss, so in a way, he and Isaac were the same.

 

The boy sighed, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, careful to not disturb the cub from his nap. He struggled to get up from the bed but managed after a few moments, stacking pillows around Isaac’s small body, making sure the boy wouldn’t fall off the bed. Slowly making his way towards the door, Stiles turned back, glancing at the cub once more before exiting the room, leaving the door open just a crack to listen to his pup. He knew his father had a day off, smelling his father’s scent coming from the kitchen.

 

Once in the kitchen, Stiles was sat at the kitchen table across his father, both having a cup of coffee in their hands. “So, i know you want to talk, so talk. You’re keeping something bottled up.” The sheriff- John - spoke, his eyes narrowed in on his only son. Stiles sighed, taking a sip of the bitter coffee - not enough sugar - taking a moment to think before opening his mouth. “I’m lost, dad. I-I don’t know what to do. I’ve got a baby upstairs in my bed, i’m recovering from being possessed by a dark spirit and I can’t even control my shifting anymore. And on top of that, I haven’t seen my pack in months! I haven’t seen my mate in months!” he shouted, feeling himself become agitated, his eyes shifting between brown and a bright orange.

 

John had said nothing but watched his son, taking in the way stiles’ eyes shifted between colors, watching how his son hissed between each word he spoke. He knew the boy was getting angry at himself and everything around him. “Calm down, Stiles.” he demanded, lifting his mug to his mouth. Stiles reminds him so much of his mother, Claudia, they’re both the same. He remembers his wife acting out on occasions whenever her emotions got the best of her. Whenever Claudia was pregnant with Stiles, that had been a ride. The female fox was angered every minute of the day, didn’t matter if she was fond over her bump, there was a layer of anger under her happiness.

 

Stiles quietly growled under his breath whenever his father told him to calm but nonetheless, listened. He thought of his mate, his pack, to ground him back to earth. “I don’t know what to do, dad…”

 

“See your pack. See your mate.”

 

 

 

 

And that’s what he planned to do. Whenever Isaac would wake, that is. He pup needed rest.

* * *

 

Stiles walked up the steps to the newly refinished Hale manor, Isaac the cub settled on his hip, his eyes narrowed as he held his head high above his shoulders.

 

He softly knocked on the maple door, clearing his throat, knowing everyone could hear him just fine. His thoughts were interrupted by Isaac whining and clawing at his shoulder, making Stiles smile. “What? Is my little baby hungry?” he cooed, too caught up in calming his cub down to notice the door had opened, the pack crowded around the door and just watching.

 

 

“Mom?”

 

 

The voice brought Stiles back to reality, making the teenager look up and smile softly. “My babies,” he whispered, making his way into the manor and towards the kitchen. The betas followed their pack mom like ducklings, Derek closing the front door, sighing deeply. His mate was home, with their cub.

* * *

 

It wouldn’t be a clear, smooth explanation, but Stiles was home.

 

 

Finally home.


	16. Smells aren't pleasant, Derek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells his pack what happened to him, sort of. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Why do noses with great smelling exist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short and shitty but i wanted it up before like too long so

"It was **terrifying** , I was so **scared**. I wanted to hurt everything in my way, I wanted to strangle children, I was so pissed at myself." Stiles spoke quietly, siting at the kitchen bar, feeding Isaac mushed up bananas, watching the pup growl quietly as he tried to bit the plastic spoon. "I wanted to hurt kids, that's the fucked up part. I remember everything being foggy, I felt like I couldn't move even though my legs were, on their own. He was everywhere, talking to me, I felt trapped inside my own body. I-I found Isaac, it took me awhile but I remembered his scent, and I wanted to hold him close. So I ran with him, he was mine." The teenaged fox gently wiped Isaac's mouth with a napkin, cooing at the way the cub gave a whine at his face being cleaned. "You have food all over your face, baby boy, momma has to clean your cute face!" He smiled, looking up from Isaac to look around at his pack, watching their expressions.

 

 

 

" **He is mine**." 

 

 

 

Scott knew Stiles could be protective of the pack and Derek but they was he spoke made him shudder. Stiles sounded so possessive over Isaac, Scott knew Stiles would do anything to anyone they tried to hurt Isaac, now that he was a cub who needed protection. The brown haired wolf shot a glance at his Alpha, a frown on his lips. Stiles was becoming attached to Isaac like this, which wasn't their plan. At all. The plan involved them getting Deaton's help to turn Isaac into a pup, which the boy agreed to quickly, never doubting them, then they would track down Stiles' whereabouts and plant Isaac there to reel in their pack mother. Which worked. Except now Stiles was becoming attached. 

 

 

"I think he looks cuter this way," Erica remarked, sitting beside Stiles, watching Isaac with a smile. "He doesn't know how to talk, either. So that's a plus." Stiles snorted and knocked his and Erica's shoulders together. "Don't be mean to your brother, he still haas feelings. Even if he's a cub now." Erica hesitantly spoke up, smiling softly at her pack mom. "Can I feed him?" se asked shyly, Stiles stiffening in his seat. He clutched his cub protectively, shaking his head. "I-I would like to continue feeding him, maybe tomorrow or something." Erica frowned slightly and nodded her head. "That's alright, mom, it's okay." 

 

 

Derek sensed Erica's sadness, sitting up straight in his seat from across Stiles. "He doesn't mean to make you sad, Erica. He's just wanting to protect the cub, his instincts are telling him to keep Isaac close even though you're pack, he's an Alpha mother who's watching her pup." he sighed, watching his mate carefully. "Stiles, we have something to tell you." he began, clearing his throat. "As you know, that cub is Isaac which he is a cub due to Deaton's help although you're becoming attached to him which wasn't in our plan, so it's worrying me that you're taking on an Alpha mother roll. It's different than tending to the betas because they're teenagers," Derek sighed, here comes the hard part. "You'e going to have to give him space, no more touching or feeding him. Let the betas do everything for him." Stiles sat in silence as he listened to his mate speak, but when Derek said his last sentence, Stiles began to get angry. "Give him space!? He's a baby, Derek! He's just a pup who needs a mother to look after him!" he hissed, which set off Isaac crying, knowing Stiles was upset. 

 

 

 

The boy with the moles picked his pup up, comforting Isaac by smothering kisses all over his pale face. "Sh, it's okay, mommy's okay." he whispered, rubbing the babe's small back, hugging him close. Stiles breathed in deeply, frowning. "I don't want to give him up," he whimpered, shaking his head. "He's my baby, Derek, I-I have to take care of him." 

 

 

 

“As that may be, he has a mate and need to finish school, Stiles.” Derek sighed, breathing in deeply. “Deaton had said the sages will wear off after a week or two, maybe more, we don’t know. Until then, i’ll let you…i’ll let you care for him. But you need to remember, he will be changing into a teenager again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Squeals from both Isaac and Stiles filled the kitchen, two bodies being thrown on Derek in happiness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

When night came, the pack was lounging in the den, the betas laying in front of the television in a pile of limbs. The two Alphas were sat on the largest couch, side by side. Well, if you counted Stiles basically laying in Derek’s lap with their cub resting in his arms, then yeah, they were side by side. Stiles wordlessly nuzzled his face into the crook of Derek’s neck, inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of pine and earth from his older mate.

 

 

“Mom, stop trying to eat him.” Erica muttered, raising her head from the pile of her pack siblings, staring at her Alphas with a raised eyebrow. Scott scrunched his nose up, laughing loudly, his laughter booming off the walls of the den. “That’s gross, Stiles!” he snickered.

 

 

Isaac, the tiny cub, growled towards Scott; knowing his mother felt offended. He snuggled up against Stiles’ chest, sticking his thumb back into his mouth and happily suckling away.

 

 

Erica snorted and laughed, rolling her eyes fondly at Scott. “Aw, he growled at you, so cute.”

 

 

Scott huffed.“He’s a brat,” he mumbled. “I was joking!”

 

 

Boyd, the quiet one, spoke up. “I thought it was okay, Scott.” he smiled, ruffling his brother’s hair with his hands. “Isaac is basically connected to Luna, he feels what our mother feels.”

 

 

Scott, whined, staring up at Stiles sadly. “I-I didn’t mean it,” he whimpered, his wolf feeling ashamed at making his Luna sad.

 

 

Stiles stared at Scott in shock, quietly cooing. “It’s okay, dude. I know you didn’t mean it. But can you blame me? Derek is pretty attractive, I just want to ravish him.” Derek gave out a strangled noise, his eyes closed at he griped the edge of the couch tightly, knuckles turning white.

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, the smell of **arousa** l filled the room.

 

 

 

“Awh-What the hell?!” Erica shouted, stumbling out from beneath her pack brothers. “That’s nasty, Derek!” she called, already rushing up the stairs to her room to get away from the smell.

 

Boyd erupted in laughter, startling everyone except Isaac, who was asleep. The dark skinned boy rolled around on the floor, unable to stop himself from laughing though stopping when a loud growl topped his laughter. The boy immediately shut up, standing up and bowing his head in shame. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” he muttered. Stiles huffed, glaring at Derek as the cub in his arms began to loudly cry. He turned to look up at Boyd, his eyes softening. “It’s fine, babe, go on to your room, okay?” he whispered, rubbing Isaac’s back.

 

 

Boyd, of course, nodded and raced up the stairs. Obviously he went into his mate’s room, forgetting his own. It’s always been that way, Erica always went into her own bedroom, Boyd forgetting his own and sleeping with his mate; protecting her.

 

Once the betas were all in their rooms, Stiles snapped his attention to his mate. “Derek,” he hissed, rocking their cub in his arms. “I know my little comment turned you on,” A noise of protest made him glare. “Shut up, you know I’m right. That doesn’t give you the right to scare my puppies!”

 

 

 

“Now, i’m going to our room to sleep with our cub. He’s restless now and very tense, your growling and Boyd’s laughter woke him up.” Stiles huffed, getting up from the couch, ignoring his mate’s protests and grumbling under his breath as he walked up the steps to the stairs one at a time.


	17. N O T E

Hello everyone! It's been awhile, yeah? I know and i'm very sorry but i needed to take some time for myself and my mental health as well as i started school. I am busy with life BUT I will be continuing this story! So please watch out for a few new chapters! xx


	18. Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I am so sorry for adding a chapter so late but like I said, I've been dealing with my mental health and of course, I quiet with my stories for awhile but I'm back and I hope many of you will continue to read. Thank you all for the feed back. x

Putting a cranky wolf cub to sleep was a difficult case, in Stiles’ opinion, he dealt with Isaac kicking and whining whenever he tried to put the boy down in the bed he shared with Derek. The lanky teenager sighed as he sat on the edge of the silk, king size bed with the blonde cub settled against his chest. He and Isaac must’ve given off the scent of exhaustion because the next thing he knew, his mate was stood outside the bedroom door, lightly knocking.

 

“Come in,” Stiles sighed and looked up when the door cracked open, tiredly watching his dark-haired mate enter their bedroom.

 

“He won’t sleep? Huh?” Derek whispered as he shut the door, slowly walking over to the bed and standing in front of his mate and their cub. He let his dark eyes trace over Isaac’s face, taking in the boy’s blue eyes, light blonde curly hair and soft skin. He smelt like the old Isaac but he also smelt like a babe, the sweet smell of baby powder and lotion. “He’s hungry, Stiles. I think he wants milk.”

 

Stiles frowned, immediately feeling his bottom lip tremble as his eyes filled with tears. He hadn’t thought about feeding his cub, he wasn’t thinking that Isaac was hungry. “I-I didn’t think of that!” he wailed, bursting into tears. “Oh god! I’m a bad parent!”

 

Derek frowned and quickly kneeled down in front of his sobbing mate, cupping Stiles’ cheeks in his hands. “You’re not a bad parent. You’re a great mother, don’t think you aren’t just because you’re exhausted. Come on Stiles, let’s get our cub some warm milk and maybe then he’ll go to sleep faster.”

  
The dark haired Alpha helped his mate up from the bed, wrapping a strong arm around the younger boy’s thin waist as he guided them out the bedroom and down the stairs. His inner wolf purred in content as Stiles leaned against his side, Isaac and Stiles’ scents mixing together and filling his nose. Even though he never voiced it, Derek loved his pack and his mate with all his heart and would do anything to protect them from the evil in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

  Now, getting a cranky wolf cub to get from a silicone nipple was the hard part with the small wolf fussing about and wiggling in Stiles’ arms. With the constant wailing and shouting from Isaac, Stiles began to feel overwhelmed, thinking he was doing something wrong whenever he would place the bottle in front of Isaac’s lips only for the boy to turn his head.

  With a sad sigh, Stiles looked up at his older mate. “He won’t eat when I feed him,” he whispered quietly, knowing Derek could hear him just fine. “I don’t think he wants just regular milk, Der, what if he wants like honey or vanilla? He’d like that right?” he rambled as he passed the crying cub off to the Alpha, immediately taking the bottle and adding a hint of vanilla into the 2% milk, shaking the bottle and warming it up. As he listened to Isaac’s cries, the Luna turned and handed the bottle to the dark haired male, watching Derek slowly nudge the bottle between the cub’s lips, watching Isaac sniff the air before instantly suckling from the bottle.

 

Both men sighed in relief when Isaac finally began to eat from his bottle, smiles appearing on their faces. “Finally,” Stiles breathed, glancing up at his mate. “Thought he’d never eat.”

 

Derek hummed in agreement, looking up from Isaac’s face to smile at his small mate. “How’d you know the vanilla would work?”

 

“I didn’t.” Stiles shrugged. “My mom would usually put honey or vanilla into my milk, it calmed me when I was younger, I used to sprout red fur whenever I was fussy.”

 

Derek nodded, staying quiet before speaking up in a whisper. “Do you miss her?”

 

  The pale boy froze before relaxing, knowing this was his mate and not a stranger, this was someone he could open up to. “Yes. All the time. She was the one who taught me everything I needed to know when I was a kit, besides my grandmother, but she was the women who loved me and cared for me. She used to read me stories as a baby and I remember them, maybe I'll read one to Isaac now,” he smiled.

 

Derek smiled softly at his mate and nodded, leading Stiles upstairs to their room with their cub placed in his arms, the cub still feeding from the bottle with closed eyes. Once in the bedroom and laid in bed, Stiles leaned against Derek’s side, his finger stroking Isaac’s cheek while sighing.

 

 

 

 

  He began his story, _“Love wasn’t always sweet. Between a fox and a wolf, one small and one large, one was sneaky while the other was stiff. They were a match that made no sense between their worlds, each protected each other from the evil and believed they could rule the world. Their love was strong, stronger than all the gods in the world, stronger than magic. The fox was beautiful, shocking bright auburn fur with a black nose and yellow eyes. He was quick and fierce, he loved mischief and tricks, he loved getting into trouble. That’s how he found the wolf, the wolf who all the other foxes feared. It was said the wolf lived in the darkest and deepest cave in the forest. One day, the fox being the curious animal he was, stumbled across the dark cave one evening. The crows chirped in the distance, the fox slowly inching forward to the entrance of the cave until he was suddenly inside the dark area. When he opened his eyes, he saw two dark red eyes staring at him but he did not jump or bark, he stayed still, his own eyes glowing electric yellow. The wolf smelt a combination of cinnamon and pumpkin, stalking his way towards the delicious smell. He was met with gold eyes staring at him, eliminating a glow in his cave. He was intrigued, this animal didn’t yelp or run off, he stayed still and inched closer towards the wolf who stood tense, as if the mysterious animal was ready to attack. The fox sniffed at the wolf’s fur, suddenly darting his tongue out to lick his fur, suddenly yelping loudly and prancing around the dark wolf, as if he wanted to play. It was then the two animals fell in love with each other, protecting each other for the rest of their lives. Them against the world, against all odds.”_

 

 

Once Stiles’ finished his bedtime story, he looked down to notice Isaac had fallen asleep while eating. The teen laughed quietly as he grabbed the half empty bottle, leaning over to place it on the bedside table before laying down to get comfortable to sleep.

 

 

 

 

  
He hadn’t noticed his mate looking at him with glowing, red eyes and a small smile full of love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

In the morning, the pups had barged in their parents room, piling on the king sized bed and causing a ruckus. Chorus of “Mom!” and “Dad, wake up!” were heard, startling both the fox and wolf awake, causing each one to playfully growl as he pulled their pups close. At this moment, Derek silently thanked himself for putting Isaac in the crib he had bought the day before.

The Luna and Alpha laughed as they hugged their pups close, everyone radiating off heat.

 

“Alright alright, everyone quiet down. We don’t need a crying baby to start the morning, do we?” Stiles hummed from his place on Derek’s chest, nuzzling his face into his mate’s neck, breathing in his scent.

 

Derek smiled fondly as he rubbed the teen’s back, his chest rumbling as he hummed in content. He gave a pointed look at the pack, lowly growling in warning for them to quiet.

 

The pack all shut up at once, nodding their heads at their Alpha. To them, it was strange to see their packmate as a child but at the same time, it felt…normal, Isaac had always been the one to be babied by everyone in and outside of the pack. 

 

  “So,” Stiles mumbled from his place nuzzled in Derek’s neck. “My dad knows ‘bout Isaac so I won’t be going to school for awhile, Dad told the office I’m ill and Alpha here will call to tell that Isaac is sick too. We need an excuse for ‘Sac or else he’ll get in trouble when he’s big again.” Talking about his cub becoming a teenager again made Stiles’ chest tighten, not wanting to give up the blonde baby so soon.

  
  Derek stiffed beneath his mate, his lips curling in a snarl which instantly woke the cub up, setting off Isaac’s loud wails from the crib at the end of the king size bed. “I refuse to call that school, the women try to flirt over the phone. They’re all older than me!” 

 

  Stiles frowned as he shot up from the bed, leaning over the black crib and picking Isaac up, cradling the young cub in his arms. He knew why Derek hated being out in public, he knew how people made the older man uncomfortable with their lingering stares. Even though Derek never had to say it with his voice, Stiles knew his mate still felt dirty and used from Kate. The woman made Stiles sick to his stomach. How could a grown woman to what she did to a sixteen year old boy, Stiles would never know but he made it his job to always reassure Derek that it was okay to touch him because Derek wasn’t taking advantage of him.

 

  With a sigh, Stiles nodded as he ran a hand over Isaac’s back. “Alright, you can write a note and we’ll have the betas give it to the front office. Now, everyone get out! I have to bathe this little pup so I trust you all can handle breakfast?”

 

The betas all nodded, eager to play with their little brother after breakfast. Each wolf ran from their Alphas’ room, their footsteps pounding on the stair steps.

 

Stiles snorted as he smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Der,” he whispered. “You are not her and you never will be.”

 

Derek sighed and closed his eyes, hanging his head. “She ruined me…”

 

“ **NO**.” Stiles spoke firmly, causing both Derek and Isaac to snap open their eyes, each wolf’s eyes flashing while the betas downstairs whimpered in submission. “She did not ruin you, yes, she **tainted** you but _**she did not ruin you**_. I love you and always will, that bitch had no damn right to do those things to you. She had no right to manipulate you, you were young, you did not know. you were blinded by teenage love.”

 

Derek seemed to scoot closer to his mate, seeking comfort in the Fox Luna, nosing against the boy’s shoulder. “Tainted…”

 

“Yes, tainted. She left a trace of something bad. Her love was fake and unreal, you were a kid, Derek Hale. Now come help me with out kit’s bath.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  Bathing a turned werewolf who had been turned into a cub was absolutely a nightmare, in Stiles’ case. First, Isaac screamed bloody murder when he had been undressed to which Derek had to flash his red as at the young beta to calm him down. Second when Stiles had settled Isaac into the warm water in the giant tub, (“Really Derek? That is a swimming pool not a bath”) the pup began to whimper and whine for the Luna, Stiles obviously held himself back from picking Isaac up. The teen had to let his mate wash Isaac because he’d probably just end up holding Isaac instead of giving him a bath. Stiles was a sucker for the big blue eyes.

 

  While his mate bathed their cub in the bath, Stiles busied himself downstairs in the kitchen with the betas. He helped the three prepare breakfast, which was just him cooking since none could actually make a whole meal without burning something and plus Stiles didn’t trust them with his kitchen. Having a feeling it would be a good day without any interruptions from it, Stiles ordered the three betas to open all the windows to let in the natural sunlight and fresh air, knowing everyone’s animal felt at peace with the scent of the forest.

 

The fox smiled softly as he tuned into the noises from upstairs, hearing Isaac’s giggles and Derek’s fond chuckles which made the Luna grin, happy that his mate was welcoming to the cub. Granted it was Isaac and Derek loved teenage Isaac, Stiles felt like it was time to address starting a family to the older wolf.

 

  Once breakfast was made and set out on the table in the kitchen, the were-fox herded the three betas to sit before going upstairs to check on his mate and cub. Instantly the scent of soft and gentle filled his nose; Isaac. A smile formed on Stiles’ lips, heading into his and Derek’s room to where it was mostly off limits to anyone except them. The Alphas’ quarters were only accessed by the Alpha and Alpha’s Mate, only those who had permission from said Alpha’s gained entrance.

 

  Walking into the ensuite bathroom, Stiles leaned against the door frame with a coo. “Aw,” he chuckled as he took in the sight of his mate soaked from head to toe, bubbles sitting on top of the dark hair. “Der, you look so cute but give me ‘Sac, I’ll dry him and dress him, you should dry off.”

  
  The older wolf huffed but couldn’t hide the pink blush on his cheeks, handing over the sub with a grunt before instantly ripping his shirt over his head, smirking when he smelt arousal coming off from the teen.

 

“I-I’ll just…go…” Stiles coughed, beet red as he turned and quickly walked into the bedroom where he sat on the bed, gently drying off Isaac who seemed content to watch his Luna. “You’re so cute this small but dude, I’m so gonna tease you once you’re big again,” Stiles cackled, placing a diaper around the pup’s small waist, securing the tape. “Luckily for you, this isn’t awkward for me at all.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

  Downstairs when the Alphas’ finally came down with the cub, Stiles had handed Isaac off to Erica, letting the girl finally feed the babe so he could spend time with Derek instead of spooning food into the pup’s mouth. He trusted the she-wolf more than Scott since he had no siblings but Boyd did although the Luna knew Boyd still felt uneasy around children since his own younger sister vanished.

 

  Breakfast went smoothly with no interruptions, the two alpha’s made sure their pack was full and content before moving into the den where they settled today on the long, plush couches to spend the rest of the day.

 

  
And they did, spend the rest of the day being lazy while watching many movies more than they should but no one could care less, they were happy.

 

  
  That is until Isaac began mouthing at Stiles’ chest, who blushed and always postponed the boy so he’d stop leaving wet patches on his shirt. The cub began screaming and clawing as his little stomach gurgled loudly, alerting everyone that he was hungry and his Luna wasn’t feeding him.

 

 

Everyone was confused before Scott began to giggle into his hand, grinning at his best friend. “H-He’s hungry, Stiles.”

 

 

“I know that!” Stiles snapped and huffed.

 

 

Erica rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Isaac’s thinking he needs to be breastfed, mom. That is why he keeps mouthing at your nipples,” she snorted which should’ve been unattractive but oddly wasn’t - it was Erica. “Scott, go prepare a bottle with the formula on the kitchen counter. It’s next to the coffee pot, also heat it in the microwave and when it’s done, test it on the inside of your wrist.”

 

“And if it stings then it’s too hot,” Stiles added as he tried to soothe the young beta in his arms. “If it’s too hot, let it cool in the fridge. We can’t hurt Isaac.”

 

Scott, looking lost as usual, frowned. “Uh…Okay?” he questioned.

 

“Okay, Boyd, please go do what we just said.” Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes at his friend, shaking his head.

 

The dark skinned male nodded and chuckled at his pack-brother, standing up before going into the kitchen and doing exactly what his mate and Luna said to do.

  
“Here,” Stiles muttered as he thrust Isaac into Derek’s arms, starling the young cub and making him stop crying before setting him off again. “I need to change my shirt, he got spit all over it.”

 

“Wait,” Scott frowned, cocking his head to the side like a puppy. “Maybe he’s teething? Remember, he is a wolf still and his fangs do put him in more pain than a human baby.”

  
 

  Derek nodded and hummed as he cradled his cub close. “That’s right, Scott,” he praised which made the beta preen under the attention of his Alpha (It was no secret that the betas loved when Derek praised them). “Whenever Cora began to teethe, mom always had my sister to her chest,” he cringed, feeling awkward by talking about his deceased mother like this. “She said it was normal for the cubs to want to nibble on something and she said that it was useful to feed and soothe them at the same time. All the Luna’s or female Alpha’s did it with their pups,” he shrugged. “Isaac isn’t so different but it’s best for him to probably chew on a teething-toy or the rubber nipples on the bottles.”

  
 

  Stiles groaned as he slid off the couch, spreading himself out on the ground. “Great, teething baby wolf on our hands. I will not be letting him at my chest like that, dude. I’ve gotta have some dingily, I may loved the kid but no.”

 

Erica snickered. “Don’t worry mom, soon he’ll be back to teenager Isaac.”

 

“Hopefully,” Stiles mumbled under his breath as he relaxed on the ground, sighing. “I can’t wait until he’s back to himself. He has a mate waiting for him and I have colleges I need to apply to.”

 

Scott frowned. “But it’s only our junior year…”

 

Stiles snorted and looked towards his best friend, lazily scratching his stomach. “Scott, I’ve got enough credits. I could’ve graduated last week if I wanted to. But…I am thinking of graduating soon.”

 

Derek sat up straight, making sure to keep soothing Isaac who laid content in his arms. “Wait, why do you need to graduate soon? You’re so young Stiles, you should enjoy high school while you can.”

 

The lanky teenager sighed loudly. “Guess it’s time to explain,” he muttered before inhaling. “My grandmother married a Polish man while she was Japanese. Grandma has been talking to me about how my grandfather wasn’t entirely human but she never knew what he was so she wants us to go to Poland as soon as we can and I plan to go soon when I’m done with school.

Kitsune are known for having a maximum of nine tails, I have eleven which is unheard of. Grandma thinks it has to do with my grandfather so we’re going to speak to his family and talk about their history. Plus I’ve barley met all of my grandfather’s family.”

 

As soon as Boyd walked into the den after handing off the warm bottle of formula to the Alpha, he took his spot next to Erica once again. “I thought only kitsune were Japanese.”

 

“That’s that like saying only white people are American,” Stiles snorted and shook his head. “…My best friend ( yes Scott I have more than one) is kitsune as well but she is Mexican-American. I’m planning on talking to her and getting her to come here, she is fantastic at fighting and I’d like for her to teach you all how to further protect yourselves.”

 

“I train the betas great.” Derek interrupted, feeling offended.

 

Stiles sighed once again. “I know that Derek, I know sourwolf but an enemy isn’t going to stop a fight to point out the betas wrongs. Lucinda won’t, she’ll expect them to fight without having to stop to help them.”

  
The next few hours were spent with everyone either arguing with Stiles or agreeing, mostly Scott was feeling betrayed that Stiles had another best friend. (For god’s sake Scott **stop whining**!)

 


End file.
